Keeping Up Appearances
by kuraitenshi-13
Summary: Dante is given a job by a woman who isn't all that she appears to be...
1. Back Talk

Sorry if my story looked kinda messed up at first…but I'm new to(fanfiction-dot-net don't know why it won't let me type that...)I didn't quite know all about how to edit stuff…>. Waaaaay different from (fanfics-dot-org) I tell you what! But yeah, I've edited, so enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry 3, or anything of the sort, you know…yada yada, Capcom, and all that good stuff. –wink-

* * *

Dante tapped his fingers across his desk out of boredom. The phone rang. He answered it. 

"Devil Never Cry, how may I help you?" he said into the phone.

"Hello. I am in need of your services, mind if I stop by to discuss business with you? I mean, if you're not too busy." a female voice on the other end of the line said. Very dignified and sophisticated. Dante began to wonder how the woman looked.

"I'm not busy or anything, when can you stop by?" he asked.

"Right now." the woman said, "Look outside of your window."

Dante raised an eyebrow of puzzlement. He put down the phone and walked over to the window...

And indeed there was a woman standing on the front porch of his office, holding a briefcase in one hand, and a cell phone to her ear with the other. She smirked, putting down the briefcase and waving.

Dante walked back to his desk and picked up the phone. "Door's open." he said.

"Why thank you for being such a gentleman and opening the door for me." the woman said dryly, and hung up.

Moments later, Dante could hear the steady noise of the woman's high heels over the old and worn wooden floorboards of the stairwell.

She stepped inside of the office and took a seat in front of Dante's desk. She placed the briefcase beside her on the floor. She pushed her glasses up and brushed a loose hair out of her face.

Dante took a few seconds to appreciate the woman's features...it had been awhile since he had laid down with a woman...he smirked to himself...

'Shame on you Dante for thinking the way that you do...' he thought with a slight smile.

She had on a white business suit, well manicured nails...all and all, she was very clean cut, from her edgy short haircut, to her light makeup, and wire rimmed glasses resting gently on her light brown-sugar colored face. She had one hell of a figure too. A classy bombshell...this was something to enjoy...if she weren't a client of course...

"Well, to start, my name is Ayame. My last name is classified, and I don't think that it is all that necessary for you to know, so I won't be giving it to you. I am a professional hired/contract killer. I know how to kill in the realm of human beings...but not in the realm of demons, which is why I am here to begin with. I am offering to pay you 100,000 dollars in cold cash as your down payment, and up to one million if you get these demons off of my hands." the woman said, frank and unflinching.

Dante wasn't even sure if she had blinked. She had been staring him directly in the eyes the entire time...as though she were searching for any sign of weakness inside of him. She smirked within herself...as though she knew something about him that he didn't...or perhaps, knew something that he was going to find out.

"I suppose there won't be any need for you to talk...you're going to accept my offer anyway." she said with a raised eyebrow, as though to challenge him.

He narrowed his eyes, Irritation setting his blood ablaze. "Excuse me Ms. Ayame, but it is _you_ who came here to ask for _my _aid, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop being such a rude and impudent little girl, and let me decide whether or not I want to take you up on your offer."

"Excuse me? What gave you that impression?" Ms. Ayame asked with a slight facade of innocence, as though she weren't even going to attempt to abnegate the fact that she was playing a mind game of cat and mouse. Her full lips curved with a smile of satisfaction and her condescending nature. She hid her anger from being called a 'little girl', but made sure it was seen through her eyes, which changed from brown to a smoldering dark reddish brown. She crossed her legs, her posture remaining perfect.

Dante raised an eyebrow. 'What is this, some kind of joke? I'd say that she was a demon herself, sent to torment me...Maybe _she's_ actually the one who's possessed, and not being chased by demons.' he thought.

"Well? Are you going to tell me why I'm being falsely and unjustly accused?" the woman asked.

"I think my accusation is _far_ from false and unjust. And you know it. The reason why I said what I did, is because I can read everything in your body language. You seem to look down upon me...as though you want to be my boss...and I can tell you right now, if I accept your offer, you have to let me do things _my_ way." Dante said, "And by the way, I'm Dante."

"You want me to let you do things _your_ way, but yet...I'm the one paying you...that doesn't seem quite right. And Dante, the customer is _always_ right." Ayame said.

"Perhaps, but it is not a question of policy right now. Do you want my help or not?" Dante said.

"Of course. Otherwise I wouldn't be here, now would I?" Ayame said.

"Then show a little more courtesy and respect thank you, and I assure you that it will be returned, as well as my services provided unto your specific need." he said.

Ayame rolled her eyes. She slid the briefcase onto the desk and pushed it gently toward Dante. Dante felt his pulse grow at the sight of all the stacks of green bills he saw in the briefcase as Ayame opened it. He couldn't remember a time when so much money was being handed to him...probably a first, seeing as how many of his clients liked to _appear_ to be rich, but weren't. And being an assassin was a high-paying job, so it was no wonder that the woman didn't have any problem with bringing him the cash in person. Ayame picked up a stack of neatly wrapped bills. She held the stack to her nose, closing her eyes as she relished in the scent as though it were an expensive perfume.

"I love money. The smell, the color. Money makes the world turn...no one can survive without it." She said softly, as though musing to herself, "I am a woman of business. I like to do things in order. Which is why I brought **all** of the money for this one time deal. I don't like those masqueraders of prosperity, who like to give out their money in small doses when hiring people. Down payment first, and then the rest of the payment? That clearly shows how fake they are."

She smiled and shook her head. Then she looked up at Dante. "Don't you agree?"

Dante wasn't sure of what to say. He figured that it must be a test... but he also knew that most women liked to be agreed with...

"Of course. If I had as much money as you do, I'm sure it would have to be the same way with me madam." he said with a sweet smile.

"I just found out all that I needed to know from you with my simple question." she said with a chuckle.

"And that is?" Dante asked. This couldn't get anymore confusing to him...he was ready to end this stupid game of intellect. What did killing demons have to do with intellect? Absolutely nothing...

"That you are a greedy bastard." she said with another chuckle.

"Run that by me again?" he asked, purely baffled. Maybe he hadn't heard her right the first time...

"You heard me. I said that you are a greedy bastard. You need this money badly, I can tell just by looking around this terrible and horrid run down rat hole that you've even dared to call an office. You'll say anything to get this money won't you?" she said, eyes now glittering with evil laughter and mockery. She wanted him to succumb to her ruthlessness of criticism and hideous cruelty, though he was sure that he hadn't seen the full potency of either...and was glad that this was so...

He rolled his eyes. Then he sighed. He really did need the money...and Ayame's offer was sounding like music to his ears. Especially since it was right within his grasp...he couldn't just turn down her offer as though he had a better one. So...he would let her think what she wished about him.

"Yeah...I'm afraid you've read me like a book, front and back. And although you've insulted me quite a lot, I'll still take you up on your offer." he said, with forced humility. He was hating every minute of this...but he bit his tongue in the back of his mind, afraid of that his _colorful_ nature was soon going to burst out of him, like a dam shattering from the force of a river.

Ayame seemed satisfied enough that he hadn't been that rude with her yet...so she didn't stop there...

"I know that you don't want to risk losing my money...but I would like to see your true colors Dante." she said with a smile, "Suppose that I said that you could say anything that is on your mind about me, right now at this very moment, and you wouldn't lose a single bill...would you do it? Don't worry, the money will still be yours if you answer 'yes', I just want to see where your head is at darling."

'Finally.' he thought, 'I was getting tired of all that pretending shit.'

"Well, in that case, hell yeah I'd say whatever the hell is on my mind about you." he said, with slight distaste and offense. He didn't put up with anyone's bullshit, and quite frankly, if money weren't involved, he would have kicked her ass out a long time ago, with an array of words worthy enough to be pulled out of a sewer.

"Ah..." Ayame said in wonder, "Lovely. Okay, the floor is yours."

Dante smirked. "You are sexy as hell...but I hate your goddamned attitude. I just don't understand why you would act like such a bitch to someone you would ask for help. Is it because you don't have a man in your life? Clearly you're not very good at keeping one with your smart-ass comments that disgust the hell out of me."

"And you would base the standards of me keeping a man in my life with the way that I've treated _you_?" Ayame asked with a raised eyebrow, "That is ridiculous...maybe if you had some money then you could actually _talk_ to me about my relationships." She snorted. "I mean, it's not as though you have a woman walking around here in this God-forsaken hell-hole, so what good did that petty remark of yours actually do? I _know_ that I'm a very attractive woman...and you're very attractive yourself...but this is a free country, and I am free to act however the hell I please. As long as I pay you, you shouldn't really give a damn."

Dante sat back, speechless. All he could do was blink. And then...anger...

"Who the hell do you think you are? You think that just because you have a lot of goddamned money, you can treat people like shit? It's no wonder why you're an assassin, because in the corporate world, your ass would be dead already." Dante said.

"And just what the hell do you know about the corporate world?" Ayame asked.

Dante glared. So she had called his bluff...he'd roll with it anyway...

"I know enough." he said.

"Whatever. Listen, I have things to do...Here's your money, I suggest that you don't spend it all rapidly, I told you that I like to give _all_ of the monies at once for the entire job, so you will not be receiving anymore if you blow it all. I will be back tomorrow around noon to explain specific details about my situation." she said, examining her French-manicured nails.

She got up and walked over to the door. "Goodbye Dante." she said with a smile. Then she left.

Dante sighed with relief, resting his head on his desk in front of the open briefcase of money.

'Glad that's over.' he thought.


	2. An Unexpected Turning of the Tables

Lady tossed and turned in her sleep. She sat up. And suddenly realized that she wasn't where she was supposed to be...

"What the hell?" she asked. She looked around for any weapons of some sort...but couldn't find any. She had been stripped of them, as well as her clothes. She looked around the room once again. There were beautiful murals on the walls...of angels, some on clouds, others flying.

There were fresh flowers on every table in the room. The curtains letting in the bright moonlight were silver, and of a silk or chiffon material...she couldn't really tell from the dim light that the candles were providing. She was lying in satin sheets, soft, smooth, and cool against her skin. Above her head was a canopy. The doors opened, and Lady immediately covered her eyes from the bright and blinding light that spilled into the room. She squinted until her eyes could adjust to the light.

There was a maid standing before her bed. "Hello. Ms. Ayame says to get dressed."

"Miss Who?" Lady asked with a glare, "Where the hell am I? And where are my guns and clothes?"

"Ms. Ayame says that all of your questions will be answered over dinner." the maid said, "There are clothes in the closet. Your personal belongings will stay with her until she says that they can be returned to you." And with that, the maid left.

Lady growled and threw a vase at the door as the maid closed it. She got up and looked through the closet. There were clothes of all sorts. Expensive designer dresses and pantsuits. She chose a deep red evening gown...that reminded her quite a lot of Dante's trench coat. She smirked. Since when did she go around choosing things based upon how they reminded her of Dante? She hated that bastard with a passion, and she was sure it was the same with him, based upon his feelings for her...but she felt so defenseless without her weaponry, that she wouldn't have minded if the little bastard tried to save her right now...

Of course, that wasn't going to happen, so she put on the dress and found the matching shoes that went with it. Then she made her way out of the bedroom and to the dining room.

She studied the white halls filled with golden frames of painted pictures of all sorts of celestial and heavenly creatures. The floors were of a white and pearly marble...and she got lost in her thoughts from the way that her shoes sounded against them. The scent of food wafted from the dining room and into her nose. Perhaps it wasn't going to be as bad as she thought...but she was still uncertain of what to make of her present circumstance...she _had_ indeed been kidnapped. Now all she needed to know was whether or not the person behind her abduction was going to let her live.

When she got to the dining room, there was an elaborate and enormous chandelier hanging from the ceiling of the large room, along with four others hanging symmetrically in the room, but were smaller than the center chandelier. There was a long table with a white cloth that had beautiful edges of lace and food lined up and down it. It was in the middle of the room. There was a woman wearing a white evening gown, sitting at the end of the table, while the other end was reserved, obviously, for her. She sat down.

"I'm so glad that you could make it tonight dear." the woman said.

"Who are you?" Lady asked.

"Take a sip of the wine first. Very good date that I chose, the grapes in the chardonnay should be at their peak right about now..." the woman said, sniffing her glass and swishing the wine inside it around in a circle. She took a sip and savored the flavor in her mouth, swishing it about and then swallowing. "Yes...just as I had predicted. Very lovely. Such a rosy...warm and mellow flavor..."

"I don't trust you, I mean, you _did_ kidnap me. How the hell do I know that you're not trying to poison me?" Lady asked.

"Darling...I could shoot you all the way from here with my tactical sniper. If I were trying to kill you, I would have done so while you were asleep. But...I didn't, because you are much more important to me than that..." the woman said, "My name is Ayame. I don't usually give out my last name, so I hope that will do. Ayame isn't my real name either, but rather...a nice nickname given to me by a few of my friends."

"I don't give out my real name either..." Lady said, meeting Ayame's gaze. She thought of Dante and the name that he had given her...it was all she could say to keep her identity a secret as well...right? "But call me Lady."

"Ah...alright, that's fine. Now are you going to taste your wine?" Ayame asked.

Lady stared at Ayame for a very long time, studying her. Ayame met her gaze, and was motionless. She smiled.

Lady knew nothing about grace...but, she took a small sip of the wine anyway. She rolled the liquid around with her tongue. It was rosy in texture...a hint of spice...and it made her think of Dante.

'What is **wrong** with me?' she thought.

But yes...that spice...it reminded her of his cologne when they were fighting close range at one time or another. It was warm, because it was at room temperature...and mellow...yes, it was mellow and soft. She had determined all of the flavors of the wine, just as Ayame had said, and she wasn't even a wine expert. She found it to be...amazing...

"Nice choice on the wine if I do say so myself." Lady said with a smile, "Though I must say, I am not a big wine drinker."

"That's fine." Ayame said, "But thank you for the compliment. Now that you're nice and calm, I will tell you why it was so necessary for me to bring you to my house."

Lady nodded, she felt...strangely pleasant, though she couldn't totally figure out the reason...

"I know that you are a demon hunter, is that not correct?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, it is." Lady said.

"And is it not true that Dante is a half demon himself?" Ayame asked.

"Yes...that is also true." Lady said, wondering where Ayame was going with her questioning.

"Don't you wish to vanquish him?" Ayame asked, her eyes seemly taking on a strange glow.

Lady began to feel a little lightheaded, but when she looked at her wine glass, she realized that she had finished it.

"I think that I've had too much to drink..." Lady said, getting up to leave.

"Please, sit down. We haven't even had dinner yet." Ayame said.

"But...I am not feeling well." Lady said, her vision becoming slightly blurred.

"Sure you are." Ayame said. She burst into flames, and when the smoke cleared, she was pale, with a black dress on, and dark make-up. She got up and had black demon wings and a tail.

Ayame smiled evilly as she walked over to Lady. "We're going to do great things with you."

"What the hell are you?" Lady asked.

"Isn't it quite apparent though? I am a devil. That's higher than a demon hon." Ayame said with a laugh, "My name is Obsidia. I'm so glad that you trusted me enough to drink my wine. It'll leave you unconscious for a little while, until my plan is set in place."

"Wait...you asked me about Dante...what are you planning to do with him?" Lady asked.

"Opps...if you stay awake any longer, you'll become too smart for you own good..." Obsidia said, "Besides, why do care so much about Dante now? After studying you, I could practically _taste_ the hatred that you hold for all demons."

"I..." Lady began.

Obsidia raised a fist and knocked Lady out cold. The room burst into black flames and they were suddenly in a cave of the underworld. Obsidia gingerly picked Lady up and flew to her castle.

When she placed Lady in a room, she went out again.

She walked, musing to herself. 'How will I use Lady against Dante?' she wondered as she walked city streets in her human form once more. She stopped at a park and sat on a bench, the cool breeze tickling her face and playing with her hair.

"Well well...and who might you be?" A voice behind her asked.

She remained still, as though she hadn't heard the voice at all.

"Why do you wish to know so bad?" she asked, looking out of the corner of her eye. She got up, cautiously, but also wanting to see the face of her mysterious stranger.

"Dante?" she asked, "You look rather...different..."

Before her was a man that held Dante's features...but his silvery white hair was styled differently...he wore dark green...and...held a certain evil air about himself. Surely she was mistaken...

She looked up at the full and pale moon. She laughed. "So this is what a full moon does to you? It's like a Dr. Jeckle and Mr. Hyde thing going on huh?"

The man glared. "Fool. I'm disappointed in your stupidity. I am nothing like my brother, except for the fact that we are twins. My name is Vergil, get it right Miss." he said tartly.

"Oooo...ouch. I don't suppose that you're a demon like your brother as well...hm?" she asked.

"And what of it?" he asked.

"I'm a devil." she stated, revealing her true form.

"And? Devils are under us." Vergil said.

"Who told you that? Because that is a lie from whence we both came from. The pits of hell." she said.

"Devils are apart of the demon lord's army. Demons on the other hand, either sit back and relax, causing havoc, or are put on certain assignments." Vergil said.

"Whatever." Obsidia said, opening her hand so that a ball of black fire sprang from it. She threw it at Vergil.

He dodged it, and unsheathed his sword. He ran at her, managing to slice her arm.

She screamed in pain, falling to her knees whilst holding her arm. "Mercy! Alright! You are right...I am under you. Shall I call you lord?"

Vergil smiled evilly with satisfaction. He had critiqued her as being weak when he had first laid eyes on her.

"Yes...that would be very nice..." he said.

Obsidia moaned from the pain.

"And you are to be my minion. What are your plans as of the moment?" he asked.

"I've already tracked down Dante. I was to be meeting with him at noon today." she said.

"Oh get up and stop crying like a little bitch." he said with a snort.

Obsidia wiped her tears and got up.

"Apparently you have a lot to learn. Look at you, bleeding all over the place. Heal yourself." he said, disgusted.

"Lord...can you help me?" Obsidia asked.

"No. Why should I?" he said, turning away.

Obsidia held her head low. "If I prove myself to you? If...I..."

"If you bring Dante to me, then maybe I'll think about treating you a little better." he said with a scornful laugh. Then he walked away.

Obsidia had never felt more humiliated in all of her life. She grew extremely angry. Surely she could take it all out on Dante...but not just yet...no, that would ruin the plan. "Curse you mouth..." she muttered, wishing that she would have begged for death, rather than give up her dignity. She wasn't supposed to serve _anyone_. But something about Vergil...had made her weaken...if only she could figure out what it had been. She went back to her home to ponder over the matter.


	3. Nightmare or Premonition?

My third chapter! I must say, I'm excited. I will endeavor to put up some really good chapters. –Nods- You know…I never did find Dante…I wonder where he could be…do any of you people know?

Dante: -Wasting away in closet- I think someone put a chair up against this closet…

Breathes faintly- Help someone…anyone…I'm starving! Help! Heeeeellllllllp!

Hm…I wonder where that noise is coming from…-Standing right in front of the closet- Must be the television…I think I'm going to file a missing persons report with the police though. Let me know if you know about Dante's whereabouts…-Sniffle- Thanks. –Sits on a chair in front of the closet-

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not OWN Devil May Cry 3, or anything of the sort, you know…yada yada, blah blah blah, Capcom and all that good stuff.

* * *

Dante awakened to the sound of his phone ringing. He yawned and stretched. His head was pounding. And from the looks of all the empty bottles of fine champagne, he knew that he had gotten drunk the night before... 

The phone continued to ring, making his head hurt worse with all the noise that it produced in his sensitive hangover stricken ears and head. He answered the phone.

"Devil Never Cry...how may I help you?" he said with a yawn, rubbing his head.

"Rise and shine darling." A familiar female voice said.

"Is it noon already?" he asked.

"Quite. Well, 12:01 to be exact, but...I got here at _exactly_ 12:00 PM." Ayame said.

"Oh...well, I'll be down in a minute or two." he said.

"Take your time, there's really no need to rush." Ayame said with a smile.

Dante smiled and rolled his eyes. Ayame hung up, as did he.

He went to the bathroom and washed his face. Then he went downstairs and opened the door. Ayame was wearing a dark red business suit this time, with dark make up to accent her outfit. She had no briefcase this time, just a simple clutch pocketbook. She smiled.

"Well don't you look like you have a hangover." she said, placing a hand to his cheek, "Hope you feel better darling."

When she slid her hand away from his face, his head immediately stopped hurting.

'Hm...' he thought, but didn't think too much of it.

She stepped inside and walked up the staircase to his office. He followed. Once inside the office, she took the same seat in front of his desk as she had the day before.

"Do you have a brother?" she asked.

"Yes...as a matter of fact, I do." he said.

"Hm...interesting. Well, what does he look like?" Ayame asked.

"We're twins." he said.

"Really?" she asked in awe, "Identical or fraternal?"

"Identical." he said.

"Oh that is so adorable!" she said with a smile, "I wish I could see a picture of the two of you together."

Dante became uncomfortable with the subject, so he decided that he would end it.

"We...well, he never really liked to take pictures...and we're not very close. What seems to be the problem with your situation?" he said.

"Oh..." Ayame said. She smiled. "Well...I had just bought a new mansion and it turns out that it's...not haunted by ghosts, but instead, demons rampage through my house in the middle of the night. I was lucky to even get out alive, and for the time being, I have been staying at a hotel."

"I see. Well, there might be a portal for them to keep getting in. Give me the address, and I'll take care of everything." he said.

She put a hand on his. "Thanks. I really appreciate all of your help." she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Ayame, I think you gave me all the thanks that I needed with that large sum of money." he said with a grin.

She climbed on top of the desk. "What? I can't give you more?" she asked.

"Well...it's just that...you seemed to hate me yesterday...and now today you're all over me. Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yesterday was just a test darling. You passed." she said softly, rubbing his bare chest through his trench coat.

He smiled. "But Ms. Ayame, I don't think that I should keep those demons waiting."

"I don't care...they can wait. They have been thus far...Dante..." Ayame said with an erotic sigh, "I want you so bad right now."

"Hm...interesting." he said, pulling Ayame onto his lap. She kissed him gently on the lips and delved deeper with her tongue, whilst settling herself in between Dante's legs.

She rubbed her pelvis upon his, and he growled softly.

She sat back and unbuttoned her jacket, revealing her bra. He unhooked her bra.

"Dante..." she said.

"Hm?" he asked.

"There's something I want to show you." she said with an evil smile.

"Hm." he said with a chuckle, "What?"

Her eyes began to glow red and she grew long nails and fangs. Her ears grew pointed and she turned a sickly color of white. She screamed at him like a banshee, and then she scratched his chest.

"What the hell!" he screamed in disbelief, throwing her off of him, and looking down at the deep red gashes across his chest. Blood began to flow steadily from his wounds.

Dante sat up suddenly on the couch, holding his chest, and sweating lightly. He looked at his chest. It was perfectly normal. "Holy shit." he said with a sigh of relief, "That is a definite sign that I should **not** sleep with my clients."

The phone rang. He got up and answered it. "Devil Never Cry, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Sleep well?" Ayame asked.

Dante carried the phone with the cord over to the window. She was standing outside, but she wasn't looking up.

"Yeah." he said, walking back over to his desk.

"Oh..." Ayame said, "Well, is the door open?"

"What time is it?" he asked.

"12:01 PM. But, you know, I got here at _exactly _12:00 PM." she said.

"Okay...listen, can we discuss your situation over some coffee or something?" he asked, oddly perplexed as to _why_ her response was sounding so familiar...when it shouldn't have...

"Sure." she said with a smile, "I wouldn't mind having a latte."

"Good. I'll be down in a minute or two." he said. Then he smacked his head.

"Is...everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." he said, and hung up.

He sighed with relief. "What the hell is going on?" he asked as he went to the bathroom.

He turned on the light and looked in the mirror. His chest was raw and bloody with gashes made by claws. He stumbled backward and looked down. Nothing.

He shook his head. 'Pull yourself together Dante.' he thought, and washed his face with cold water. He dried off and went downstairs to meet up with Ayame.

Ayame drove them to a nice café.

Dante sat down and held his head in his hands.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ayame asked.

"I'm fine." Dante said, "I just had a dream that freaked me out a little."

"Oh. Well, I brought a file of everything that you need to know. There is even a map, just incase you happen to get lost inside the house." She said.

"What?" Dante asked as he looked at the file that she placed in front of him.

"Well, I called upon you to help me because there are demons rampaging through my mansion. I just bought it, haven't even slept in it for two nights, because I ran for my life when those demons decided to try to attack me on the _first_ night." Ayame said, "You know…I'm really lucky to be--"

"Stop." Dante said.

"What?" she asked.

He got up. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but just don't say another word. You're going to tell me how lucky you are to be alive, and that you've been staying at a hotel for the time being, aren't you?" he asked.

"Why…you took the words right out of my head darling." She said with a smile, "How strange."

"Very." He said with a tiny frown, "I'm going to go to this address and take care of everything. After that, I don't want anything to do with you."

"Um…well, okay. Business is business I suppose. It was all in the proposition. Good luck." She said.

"And why aren't you being obnoxious with me?" he asked as he turned back around to face her.

"Yesterday was-" she said as she was cut off by Dante again who said:

"A test? And I guess I passed huh? Yeah…it figures." He said.

"Alright." Ayame said with a puzzled smile, "Happy demon hunting."

Dante looked at her suspiciously one last time and left the café.

Ayame smiled evilly. "My plan is coming along really well…but I don't like the fact that Dante seems to be catching on…hm…oh well…no matter, as long as Vergil gets him, which he will…I don't really don't have anything to worry about."

She let out an evil cackle as she left the café and drove away.


	4. Two of a Kind

Chapter four! Like OMG, I didn't expect to do this much! I mean…because the chapters seem really long. But that's a good thing, because I like to read and write…and I know you guys like to read, so yeah!

Dante: That's it! –Grabs sword- I don't know why I didn't think of this before! Ahhhhhhhh! –Stabs closet door and kicks through it until he is free-

Me: -Blink blink- and then –Glomp- Oooo Dante! Where were you? I was sooo worried!

Dante: -Twitch twitch- Get your hands off of me. –Death glare-

Me: Uh…okay. Bastard, I'm worried about _you_ and this is the thanks that I get! I even filed a missing persons report to the police for you!

Dante: I was never missing! God, I swear you are an idiot! All you had to do was look in the freakin' closet you freakin' genius!

Me: -Lip quivers- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Dante: -Rolls eyes and looks down- Hey…where's all that water coming from?

Me: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Dante: Alright, ALRIGHT! Stop crying, just stop it already! I'm sorry! God…

Me: -Sniffle- You don't really mean it…

Dante: -Sighs- Okay, how can I show you that I mean it?

Me: Hmm. –Raises eyebrows suggestively-

Dante: Uh, no.

Me: Well, can I hold your sword?

Dante: -Smirk- Sure. –Hands her sword-

Me: Woah! This thing is really…ugh, heavy! –Falls backward with sword on top of chest- Dante…Dante? A little help here…please?

Dante: I don't think so…in fact, you stay right there for a little while, I'll come back later—kay?

Me: Uh…I guess…I mean, as long as you come back, right?

Dante: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. –Laughs and walks away-

Me: Hey, what was that supposed to mean? Dante? Dante! You'd better come back! Come back…okay?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't O-W-N Devil May Cry 3,the characters of DMC 3 or anything of the sort, you know…yada yada…blah blah blah, Capcom (the **real** people behind the magnificent creation of oh so sexy Dante…-drool drool-) and all that good stuff. –Wink- Oh yeah, except for the character Ayame/Obsidia…I own her…and the story title and the chapters and…well yeah, the ideas behind this fic!

* * *

Lady groaned. She awakened in a dark room. She got up and rubbed the dull, aching pain that she felt in her cheek. She remembered seeing Obsidia's fist…and then darkness… 

"When I get my hands on that fucking bitch, I am going to tear her to pieces…very _slowly_ and _painfully_." Lady said vehemently.

She felt around the walls and found two door handles. She pulled them open with all of her might, but the doors wouldn't budge. Suddenly the doors opened and she fell backward. Lady looked up, and there was a young girl holding a lantern.

"You're the new one…the one that I've heard the guards talking about…" the girl said, her voice shaken with fear and her eyes filled with exhaustion, as well as dark circles under them.

"Who are you?" Lady asked. She was exhausted herself…things seemed to be getting more puzzling, and it seemed as though she were on a never-ending ride from hell.

"There's no time to talk." The girl said, "Please, follow me to your freedom."

"Sounds good to me." Lady said with a slight smile, and she rose to her feet. "Wait just a moment."

Lady saw a bed in the corner of the room from the dim light of the lantern, and she stuffed whatever items she could underneath the blankets to resemble a sleeping body.

"Alright young one, let's proceed shall we?" Lady said.

The girl nodded. "We'll have to move quickly, I hope that you can keep up."

Lady nodded. She closed the doors to the room and the girl walked down the hall briskly. Lady followed, keeping up with the pace. The girl stopped. Lady could hear footsteps.

"Oh no!" the girl said, frightened.

Lady pulled the girl and herself into another room. "What are you doing?" Lady asked.

"Well…I'm quite frightened…I've never done this before!" the girl said.

Lady sighed. "Well…that doesn't do us any good. Do you even know the way out of here?"

"Yes…" the girl said.

Lady gave a small smile. She held the girl gently by her shoulders. "Then you can't be afraid. Just think about how to get out of here. With that knowledge, I would think one would have a tiny bit of hope."

The girl smiled, bearing broken and rotten teeth. Lady tried not to cringe on the inside.

The girl was pretty…but very filthy. It wasn't as though it was her fault though, so Lady felt the utmost compassion, and became filled with a determination to leave wherever she was with the girl by her side. Lady peeked into the hall and saw guards walk by the room. When they were out of sight, Lady turned to the girl.

"Okay love, this is it. It's time to put all your fear away, okay?" Lady said, her eyes filled with reassurance.

The girl nodded. Then they made their way into the hallway once again. Soon they came to a dead end.

"Are you sure this is right?" Lady asked.

The girl nodded. She put down the lantern and pushed a brick out of place. Then she moved the wall. Lady watched with anticipation. A secret passage was opened. The girl smiled. She wanted Lady to go through first.

"Thank you." Lady said as she went through.

The girl followed, pulling on a metal handle to close the entrance to the secret passage once more. As they traveled the secret passage, Lady found that the flooring beneath her was growing steep with every step. She slid and gave a startled cry.

"Calm down!" the girl said as they slid down the tunnel, "That's how the tunnel's supposed to be!"

Lady stopped screaming and tried to calm her racing heart. They came to the end of the tunnel and landed in soft and sticky black goo.

"Eww…" Lady said. She looked around and saw the castle from whence they just were. She smiled and hugged the girl. "You did it!"

The girl giggled. "Yeah! I'm so proud of myself! Wait 'til my people hear about this!"

"Okay, so where do we go from here?" Lady asked.

The girl took out a stone. "Um…I have to look for our other way of escape." She said.

"What?" Lady asked.

"Well…this darkness is unnatural, so it's still hard to see, even with a lantern. That's why I have this Angel's Tear." The girl said.

"Well…alright…just move quickly, I have no weapons on me." Lady said, "So I can't protect you if we fall into danger."

The girl nodded. She held the stone out in the palm of her hand and it glowed faintly. Suddenly they were walking through a forest and she held the stone out to every tree. The leaves on one tree began to glow.

"It's this one." The girl said. She took Lady's hand, and pulled her inside of the tree's trunk.

Lady couldn't describe the feelings of raw bewilderment that she felt when she was pulled through a tree trunk. It felt a lot like being pulled through…gelatin…firm gelatin…

Next, they came upon another forest. This one was lit up with moonlight, so it was much easier to see where one was going.

"What is this place?" Lady asked.

"We are still in the underworld, but this is a refuge and haven for people like us." The girl said.

"Well…how ever did you end up in a place like this?" Lady asked.

"I…I was brought here by a demon, but I managed to escape. I used to live in the real world that you have seen everyday of your life. I began to take notice that some of my family members and friends were mysteriously disappearing…and I decided to investigate on my own…but it was the biggest mistake that I could have ever made. Now I can't get out of this place. I did manage to find my friends and family, though it took awhile, because they were scattered throughout this underworld." The girl said.

"Wait…what do you mean _this_ underworld? What's the difference between this place and hell?" Lady asked.

"Well…hell is where people go when they die. You, my family, friends, and I, are not dead. We were brought here for the evil pleasures of demons: to be tortured until we die, and then sent to hell to be tortured forever." The girl said.

They came upon a clearing. There was a small village.

"We're safe here. It is very rare that a demon passes through here, but should that ever happen, we have angels, which had been taken captive as well, to protect us." The girl said.

"I see. Is there anyway that I can get back to where I'm from? I need to find someone…" Lady said.

"I'm not sure, but we'll do the best that we can to help you." The girl said with a smile.

They came upon a small house. The girl knocked in a secret code. There was a knock on the other side of the door in response.

"It's okay, we can enter." The girl said. She opened the door, entering, and Lady followed.

There were a few people in the room, doing different things…making weapons, cooking, or sleeping.

"The rest of my people are in other houses of the village…just in case you were wondering." The girl said.

"Ah…" Lady said as she gained clarity as to why there were so few people in the room than the girl had spoken of.

"Oh," the girl said whilst blushing, "Where are my manners? My name is Destiny. What's yours?"

"You can call me Lady." Lady said.

"Well, that man over there making weapons, he's Mike. The girl over by the fire cooking, is Michelle, and that boy over there sleeping, is Joel. Then there's Ann and Melissa. They're sisters, as well as my cousins." Destiny said, "Why don't you sit down and I'll get you something to eat?"

"Hm…okay." Lady said with a smile.

Destiny walked away and Lady sat in a chair…her thoughts turning to Dante.

'Something isn't right…I have to get to Dante and let him know about Obsidia…I know I hate him…but…Obsidia isn't worthy enough to kill him.' She thought. She smiled to herself, satisfied with her reasoning. 'Yeah…that's it…' she thought.


	5. Newly Discovered Abilities

This is really great! Another chapter! You know…it actually only took me three days to write this story. –Nods- But it's coming along great! Well, I should like to think so anyway…I mean…I've been trying my best to stay true to characters and whatnot…and then there's the part about trying to think up what I want the characters to do and say next. But it's fun. I mean, that's what this is all about, having fun! Yeah…and for some, it's a cure for boredom. That and writing is just my passion. –Nods-

(I dedicate this chapter to Midnight Guardian Angel and Reifujinmurasakitora for being the first two to review my story! And my many thank yous will begin on Chapter 8…only because I was working on Chapter 7 when I checked my emails and saw the reviews…gomen! .)

* * *

Disclaimer: I told you before…I'm telling you again…I just don't own Devil May Cry 3…or anything affiliated with Devil May Cry 3, okay? Capcom does. I'm sorry, I really am. I really do wish that I did own that game…so that I could claim all the rights for it…and then I wouldn't have to put this disclaimer up on every single chapter…-sigh- But I just wasn't thinking! Damn, why didn't **I** think up Devil May Cry! –Bangs head against the wall- Stupid stupid stupid!

* * *

Me: -Panting- Wait! Slow…down…good…grief…are you…trying…to kill…me? 

Dante: I thought you ran track?

Me: I do! But it's not as though I have a natural talent for it!

Dante: What? What talent, I thought it was all about running?

Me: Well, it's a lot more work than you think…plus I'm just lazy, and I eat the wrong foods all the time. Yeah…it really kills me…and anyway, I'm not really an Athlete…I'm a Writer…

Dante: Okay, enough chit chat, let's go.

Me: Okay…just bring it down to a slow jog will ya?

Dante: I don't think so. We have to get my sword back, and we need to move as quickly as possible.

Me: What's so special about that stupid sword? Can't you get another one?

Dante: My father gave it to me! NO we can't get another one! –Starts running again-

Me: Okay…-Starts running after Dante- OW! Stomach! Stomach! Stomach cramp over here! Oww….

Dante: Fine, you know what, you stay here. You're only slowing me down.

Me: Ow…okay…that's a good idea. I hope you get your sword back…

Dante: Yeah yeah…-Takes off running once again-

Me: -Snickers- Haha sucker! My stomach wasn't really cramping up…mwahahahahahaha….

Vergil: -Grabs from behind- Come here you little brat!

Me: Ahhhh! Oh **come on**! I thought I got rid of you guys…sheesh…

Vergil: Well…I need someone to hold hostage…

Me: And you couldn't have chosen someone else?

Vergil: -Holds sword to throat- You were the closest thing by, now shut up and stop questioning my actions!

Me: Oh, I would _never_ do that. You're the bad guy, of course all your actions are going to be…hm…bad. You know…in some cases, that's not actually a bad thing. Is there going to be rape involved?

Vergil: With you? I wouldn't even think of degrading myself in such a manner…

Me: Well…don't think of it as degrading…think of it as you showing me dominance and hm…superiority…-Looks at audience and winks-

Vergil: Really? Do villains really do that?

Me: -Grin- You bet. And let me tell ya, I won't enjoy it one bit. –Talks behind hand to the audience- Yeah riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…

Vergil: -Sits in thought- Well…I guess so…plus, it'll be awhile before my idiotic brother finds me anyway. Let's go.

Me: (Monotone) No wait…don't take me with you…and do horribly erotic things to my body against my will…really…

Vergil: Will you shut up? –Smacks with the back of hand-

Me: Ow! Oh…that was great…

Vergil: What! Are you some sort of masochist!

Me: Er, I mean, OW! That really really hurt like a freakin' bitch! Damn you!

Vergil: -Pulls Author along into a motel-

* * *

"WHAT!" Obsidia screamed at a guard, "What do you mean she's not in her room!" 

She got up from her throne with the aid of her wings. Then she landed near the guard.

"You goddamned oafs let her get away!" She said angrily. She pulled out a dagger with her tail and stabbed the guard until he was dead.

She sighed with relief. "I feel so much better." She said with a smile, "Who needs an anger management class? I've got all the tools to manage my anger right here, the dagger being one of them."

She looked at the other guards in the room. "And let that be an example to you all! Find the girl and bring her back to me! If there is **anyone** hiding her…kill them on sight. No hesitations."

"Yes Mistress." They all said in unison, bowing.

Obsidia smiled. "Good. And whoever brings her back in one piece gets a higher ranking as officer."

They all cheered rowdily, and filed out of the throne room.

Obsidia sighed. "What will I tell Vergil? Well, I suppose what he doesn't know won't hurt him…in the meantime, I ought to check on my sister at my mansion to see how Dante is doing."

She turned into her human form and disappeared.

When she arrived at the mansion, the sun was setting.

"Ah, perfect. The real danger has only just begun Dante." Obsidia said, "Oh wait…I'm supposed to bring Dante to Vergil aren't I? Well, if he's really as good as I've heard…he should make it out alive."

Black vines began to grow outside of the mansion. Obsidia stepped inside. "Oh Catherine!" she said in a sing song high voice.

A woman appeared. "What? Who goes there?" she said.

She had fiery red hair and soft cream features. She had yellow eyes that were slit like a cat's, and purple lips. A curvy figure was shown in her dark purple dress. She bared her claws.

Obsidia snapped her fingers and the lights in the house came on. "Relax…it is only I, your sister."

"Oh…I was looking for my children. They ran off again. I swear, even the harshest beating can't make them do anything right!" Catherine said angrily.

Obsidia smiled, "Well…they are demons…they tend to rebel…"

"I think that someone entered this house." Catherine hissed.

"Oh, don't worry, it was only Dante. He's here by my wishes…and plans…" Obsidia said with an evil smile, "Shall we go cause some disorder?"

Catherine grinned. "Yes, of course."

Obsidia grinned, "I just don't understand why you don't love your own children…"

"They…it doesn't matter! Don't talk to me about my children! I have my reasons for acting the way that I do with them!" Catherine growled.

Obsidia held up her hands. "Alright. My, must you be such a crab?"

Catherine glared and disappeared. She ended up on the staircase. "Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to help?"

Obsidia sighed. "Yes…I'm coming." She said, and she followed after her sister.

Meanwhile…

Linda was slowly healing. She smiled when she gently touched her face. "Alright!" she said as a cut on her cheek sealed itself closed.

"The pluses of being a demon I suppose…no visits to the doctor…" Dante said with a smile.

She sniffed the air. "Oh great…my aunt is here. That means only one thing." Linda said.

"What?" Dante asked.

"When my mother and Obsidia get together…they're basically a match made in hell." Linda said. "They like to dish out punishment together."

She scowled as she recalled a memory. She lifted up her shirt so that Dante could see her back. There were many scars that told each its own story.

"Yeah." She said, "And I can dislocate my shoulder. Both of them."

They came to a dead end, and Madeline pushed a stone in the wall. The wall in front of them moved, and they ended up in a room. They all heard a high pitched screech. Madeline held Linda for protection. Demons with scythes appeared, and filed into the room. Dante grabbed his guns and started firing away. Linda grabbed a sword off of the wall.

"Alright you bastards--come and get us!" Linda said.

One nearly sliced her arm.

Dante laughed, "I wouldn't provoke them if I weren't very experienced at fighting."

"That's not fair…you can say stuff like that!" Linda said as she stabbed the demon in the stomach and sliced it in half. It screamed in pain and died.

Madeline stood back and watched with fear. 'What can I do?' she thought. A screeching demon grabbed her. Madeline screamed.

Linda's head immediately snapped toward the scream. She froze. "Madeline…"

The demon began to squeeze Madeline's upper arms. "Ow! Let me go!" she said. She glared. "I'm tired of being thrown around like a rag doll!" Her red eyes began to glow, and she grew claws. She scratched the demon, and it released her. Dante took a few shots, and it died.

"Woah…" Linda said as Madeline transformed. She turned black, as though she were a shadow; the only thing recognizable about her was her silhouette and her eyes.

Demons ran after her and she held out a hand. They all died.

"That's a neat little trick young one, how about doing that to all of them?" Dante said.

Madeline walked through the room and sent out black orbs. They followed a demon individually and planted itself inside each one of them. Soon, all the demons were defeated.

"Alright Madeline! You so kick ass!" Linda said with a grin.

Madeline changed back into an innocent little girl. "It…was only because I had to protect myself."

"Shit, I wish I could do stuff like that. All I can do thus far is…heal myself, enter dreams, and I have a heightened sense of smell." Linda said as they walked out of the room.

"I think we should go back to the basement." Dante said.

"You might want to clear out the upstairs first, before you worry about the downstairs portion of the house." Linda said.

"Yes, but if there's a demon portal in the basement, and we clear out all of the demons in the house, they will still manage to keep getting inside." Dante said.

"Maybe so…but we can't just get downstairs now…I mean…we'll still be bombarded with demons. Let's just try to focus on the upstairs. If we make it to the basement before midnight, we should be fine." Linda said.

"What happens at midnight?" Dante asked.

"Well…that's when it gets really bad…almost like a demon happy-hour. Very bad." Linda said.

"What time is it now?" Dante asked.

"There should be a clock in almost every room. Why, I don't know." Linda said.

Dante looked around the room that they were in. He saw a clock hanging on the wall. "8:20 pm" he said, "We need to get moving. If it seems that all of us won't be able to make it to the basement in time…I'm going to need you to go instead."

Linda stared at him in shock. "What? What can I do?"

"I'll let you know when the time comes. But let's hope that it doesn't, and that we're able to make it on time." Dante said.

Linda gave a small sigh.

They continued out of the room.


	6. The Key To Freedom

Chapter 7…oooo…wow. . You know, they say that seven is a lucky number. Perhaps reading this chapter will make many of you…luckier. Sike your mike! Hehe…sorry, I was just kidding! Yeah, we used to say stuff like that in elementary…those were the good 'ole days I guess…my how they just rushed by, like leaves in the wind, never to be seen again. Childhood is something to be treasured, but is often missed instead. Because I mean, we always want to grow up so fast, and then when we are, we say: "Wait! I'm not ready to be grown up yet! I'm still a kid; I want to pretend to be grown up!" –Smile- Just something I was thinking about…but I don't mean to make you read all this, so let me continue on with my disclaimer, and post stuff like this on my livejournal…>. 

* * *

Disclaimer: What? You don't believe me? I told you, I don't own Devil May Cry 3 or anything having to do with Devil May Cry, except for this fic! Sheesh! I don't own the Devil May Cry 3 characters; Devil May Cry 3 places…Devil May Cry 3 pocky…heh, if that even exists. So yeah, Capcom, you can stop staking out at my house! I admitted that I don't own your stuff, what more do you want from me! You're not getting a lawsuit, so give it a rest already! God…-Shakes head-

* * *

In the motel… 

Me: -Blowing out rings of smoke from a cigarette-

Vergil: I thought you said you weren't going to enjoy it!

Me: And you actually believed me?

Vergil: -Pulls out Yamato- I'll teach you for making a fool out of me!

Me: Well, can I get some clothes on first?

Gunshots…and then the door is kicked down. Dante enters the room-

Me: Eeeeeeek! O.o

Vergil: -Sighs-

Dante: What the hell is going on here? Bro…you are soooo nasty! –Laughs- But that's a good thing, at least I know you hold an interest in girls.

Vergil: -Pulls up pants- Shut up!

Dante: Hey, nothing to be ashamed of…we all have desires and needs. –Smirk-

Me: Ooookay…is it just me, or am I the only one who feels awkward?

Dante: I want my sword back.

Vergil: Well you can't have it back! Finders keepers, losers weepers…

Me: -Blink blink- I can't believe he just said that…

Dante: Oh yeah? Well I caught you're little act on tape…

Vergil: WHAT!

Dante: Uh huh…and I'm sure it's worth a lot in the black market…God I love blackmail…

Vergil: -Glare- You're lying.

Dante: I am? –Pulls out tape and pops it in VCR-

Me: Heh, he's not lying…do you mind if I keep that one?

Vergil: -Takes sword and slices VCR in half- Ha! There, where's your little blackmailing scheme now—hm?

Dante: You're stupider than I thought…-Shakes head- You don't think that I didn't make copies?

Vergil: -Mouth drops open- Damn you…

Dante: -Laughs- That's right, gimme back my sword.

Vergil: -Hands over sword, grabs clothes, and leaves-

Me: See? I knew I could come in handy. We make a great team!

Dante: Whatever.

Me: Oh come on! You're so mean…

Dante: How did you manage to do all that stuff on the tape?

Me: Well I could just _show_ you…

Dante: -Smirk- Inquiring minds want to know…

Me: -Yawn- Eh, maybe later. –Gets dressed and leaves-

Dante: What? Wait! That's not fair!

Me: -Walks back into the room- Well; you turned me off, so uh…I gotta do the same buddy. See ya.

Dante: Hey, you can't do that! Only I can do that! Come back here!

Me: Well then make me…duh. –Runs-

Dante: -Runs-

Destiny came back with a plate of food for Lady.

"How do you guys manage to find food out here if it's dark most of the time?" Lady asked.

"Well, there aren't many vegetables…but there are fowl." Destiny said.

"Uh…from the looks of this place, I don't want to think about what you guys eat." Lady said.

"Well, you really can't tell…we throw it all in a stew." Destiny said with a giggle.

Lady sighed. "Well…I gotta save my strength, so I might as well eat something."

She took a bite of the stew. Since the room was dark, she couldn't really see what she was eating…so it made the stew a little easier to swallow. It didn't taste too bad either…but she did find it strange how she tasted a hint of…tar…

"After you eat, we might want to go see Cupid." Destiny said.

"Who's that?" Lady asked, "I mean…the name sounds a little weird."

"Well, I forgot I wasn't _supposed_ to call him that. His name is really Christian. But…he did something bad to get kicked out of heaven…" Destiny said.

"So he's a fallen?" Lady asked with a raised brow.

Destiny nodded.

"Well…what'd he do?" Lady asked.

"I don't know. But he might tell you." Destiny said, "He said I was too young to know right now. Man, if only I were older!"

"You might want to enjoy being young while you still can." Lady said, "I haven't had the best of childhood years…but I remember some happy moments of it, even if they were few and far between."

Destiny blushed.

"Well, let's go see this Cupid guy." Lady said.

Destiny hopped to her feet as Lady stood up. Destiny opened the door and they walked to a house, in a secluded corner of the village.

Destiny knocked on the door.

The door opened slightly. "Who is it? What do you want?" a deep male voice asked.

"It's me. Destiny. I have a friend with me…she wants to know a few things." Destiny said.

"She? How old is she?" he asked with interest.

"It doesn't matter, just let us inside." Lady said flatly.

"Oh…she's one of those hardcore types…I like those." He said with a grin as he opened the door fully.

Lady looked into soft green eyes and dark brown hair. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so she saw the well toned portion of his upper body, chiseled chest and abdomen, and muscular arms. She looked down and saw that he was wearing pants.

"What's your name beautiful?" he said with the most charming smile she had ever seen. It wasn't like Dante's…which was a cocky smirk most of the time anyway…this one was…just charismatic…

"Lady." She replied.

"My name is Christian. And it's very nice to meet you." He said, eyes sparkling like emeralds as he took her hand and planted a kiss on it.

Lady smiled. "I think I know why they call you Cupid." She said.

He raised an eyebrow at her. Then he looked at Destiny with a small frown. "Well, come inside." He said with another smile.

The girls entered his home. It was lit up with candles.

"So, what is it that you want to know?" he asked.

"How do I get out of here?" Lady asked.

Christian chuckled. "I think a lot of us want to know the answer to that."

"Tell her." Destiny said angrily, "I know that you know…why you've chosen not to tell the rest of us…makes me hurt…"

Christian raised an eyebrow. "How do you know I know how to get out of here anyway?" he asked.

"You…sometimes I see you leave and come back a week later." Destiny said, "Where can you possibly go in the underworld? She added sarcastically.

Christian sighed. "You're right. Once I got kicked out of heaven, I stopped caring about everyone else…I do know how to get out of this place, but why should I care whether or not any of the rest of you do?"

Destiny fought down tears. "Because…it's only right not to want others to suffer!"

"Well, I mean, I've protected this village on numerous occasions, what more do you want from me?" he said.

Lady balled her fists. She glared. "You inconsiderate bastard!" she snapped. She slapped him.

He held his face. "Why'd you do that?"

"You should know why. You've been holding the key to everyone's freedom right in the palm of your goddamned hand the whole time…and you're so damn narcissistic that you don't care about freeing everyone else!"

"So?" he asked, "What if these people are down here because they are _supposed_ to be?"

Lady fought the urge to slap him again. "What makes you think **anyone** deserves to be down here?"

Christian sighed. "I've never been a good angel…so how can you expect me to do good things?"

Destiny placed a hand on his arm. "You used to be good…you just forgot how to be that way."

"Alright. I'll show you the way out of here. I can't assure you that it'll be safe either, but it's the best that I can do. I'll even show the others the way out too, but only after I get you out of here, too many people will slow us down." Christian said.

Lady gave a small smile. "You're not so bad after all."

Christian grinned.

"Can I come?" Destiny asked.

"Not this time." he said, "It'll be best if you stay behind."

Destiny sighed. "Alright."

"And I don't need you opening up your mouth to anyone else—is that understood?" he said.

"Yes." Destiny said, downcast.

He touched her cheek and she smiled. Her teeth were perfect. Lady looked on in amazement.

"How'd you?" she began.

"Shh…" Christian said with a smile and a wink, "Hey Destiny, you can watch my house until I get back, okay?"

"Okay!" she said excitedly.

Christian put on a shirt and some boots.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." Lady said.

Then they left the house and went into the woods.


	7. Diversion

Like woah my gosh! Thank you sooo much for your reviews! They make me feel great and happy and weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Really though, they make me want to keep writing this story. See, because if I don't have a reason to write, other than the enjoyment I get out of it, then there's really no point in writing. I like to write to entertain _others_, not just myself. But yes, thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you sooooooo much for liking my story! And I'll let you in on a little secret: (please don't hate me for this…) but, I haven't even played Devil May Cry 3! I know, I know…it's a major sin, especially since I'm writing a fic **about** the freakin' game. But…I just fell in love with the characters when I saw them…so, I did some research on the game, just to get a feel on what it was about, studied the characters to see how they're personalities might be…but I really wanna play the game! Sheesh, if my parents weren't so strict about our Christianity, I would've played already! But yes, I will do my best to keep updating for the sake of my faithful readers. –Nods- (Oh yeah, and for those of you who've been wondering what happened to my bleeding arm…it healed. J/k! I got a patch job, I just didn't add it for some odd reason…)

* * *

Disclaimer: Hm…we've been down this route before…and I'm running out of smart things to say about this disclaimer stuff. Well, I don't own Devil May Cry 3, or anything of the sort…and if you've believed differently, despite reading the disclaimers for the past **7** chapters…well, I think that you need to seek professional help—immediately.

* * *

Me: Will you stop chasing me!

Dante: No!

Me: -Stops and pants- I just can't win…

Dante: -Chuckles-

Me: -Points in some odd direction- Look, there goes Lady wearing absolutely nothing at all! –Runs-

Dante: Where where! –Looks around-

Me: -Goes into a run down building. Runs up the stairs. Sees an old desk and chair and hides under desk.- Hm…this place seems oddly familiar…

Dante: Damn! She made me look! –Goes into a run down building-

Lady walks by building _just_ as Dante goes inside…wearing absolutely nothing…at all…-

Me: -Hears footsteps and a sigh-

Dante: -Pulls chair from under desk and sits down, reclining with his feet on top of the desk-

Me: Eep. –Covers mouth to silence breathing- and then –Turns to audience and whispers- Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase don't tell him that I'm under here! What kind of dumb luck is this! How the hell did I manage to run right smack into Devil Never Cry! –Silently cries-

Dante, Linda, and Madeline walked the dimly lit halls.

"How many rooms are up here?" He asked.

"I'm not sure…I haven't traveled the entire house." Linda said.

"Ten." Madeline said.

"Hm." Dante said, "And you think that they'll be demons in every single room?"

"I doubt it." Linda said, "But it's a possibility."

"But if that is so, it will take a long time to get rid of them all." Madeline said.

"Well, what other options do we have as of the moment?" Linda asked.

Madeline tried to think. "What if we split up?"

"No. That's **not** a very good idea." Linda said, "Then mom will find us faster."

"She may have a point though." Dante said, "If the two of you stay together, and I go alone, we might be able to clear upstairs quicker. I'll take five rooms, and you two take five."

"Well…" Linda said reluctantly, "I guess so."

Dante spotted three rooms. "Alright, I'll take the first one. If I get done fast enough, I'll come and check on you guys." He said.

Linda tried to hide her fear. "Okay." She said.

Dante smiled. "You can do this. It won't be as hard as you think…just…think about how much pain your aunt and mother have put you through. Think about how much you hate them. Then…anger will take of everything else."

Linda smiled. "That's what I like about you. You can smile, even when all hell is breaking loose."

"This isn't even as half as big as hell breaking loose." He said with a smirk. Then he ran into the first room.

"Come on Madeline." Linda said with a glare.

Madeline grabbed her hand and they ran into the second room.

Dante looked around for the light switch.

"So nice of you to make it." Obsidia said in the darkness, "I like the fact that you take your job so seriously."

Dante slowly pulled out his sword. "You shouldn't…because I'm here to take you out, as well as all the other demons in this house." He said.

"Whatever." She said. She flipped on the lights…and there was a Gigapede in the room.

"You see Dante, I'm not _supposed_ to die. I'm just one of the few who have to stick around to keep up appearances." She said, stroking the Gigapede.

"You seem to think a little too highly of yourself," he snorted, "Because I'm sure once I kill you, you won't be missed."

"I don't think so. I have someone that you might want to save…" Obsidia said.

"Who?" Dante asked.

"Lady. I know you aren't very fond of her…but I'm sure you wouldn't want a devil like me to kill her…" she said with a laugh, "Well, ta-ta, I've got to go check on my sister in the other room next door." Then she disappeared.

'Shit.' Dante thought, 'Linda and Madeline…this bitch is going to be harder to kill than I thought…'

The Gigapede roared and slammed its tail into Dante, but he quickly recovered, getting up and slashing it with his sword.

"Why does everyone want me dead!" he said, "It's not as though I've actually done anything to anyone…I mind my own business, and I still get caught in life and death situations."

The Gigapede smacked Dante again with it's tail, and quickly turned around to bite him, but Dante kicked it's mouth upward and stabbed it in the throat. It screamed in pain. He got up, stabbed it a few more times in its side, then it died.

Dante looked for a clock in the room. '9:05' it read. Then he ran out of the room.

Linda's heart nearly stopped when she saw her mother standing at the large window of the room. Catherine turned around and smiled.

"Oh Linda…I'm so pleased with you. You found Madeline **and** brought her straight to me." She said with a smile.

Linda glared. "You can't have her! I won't let you hurt her anymore!" she yelled.

"You defiant little bitch! I'll teach you to rebel against me!" Catherine said and she stalked over to Linda, who was frozen with fear.

"Linda!" Madeline cried, tugging on her arm.

Linda ran for the door, but Obsidia entered the room. She shook her head.

"You're such bad children. Spare the rod, spoil the child." She said.

"What the hell have we ever done to be treated like this!" Linda screamed.

"You were born." Catherine said, "I never wanted children! I hate children, _especially_ ones who can't do anything right!"

"That's because you never give us a chance to! You're always beating the living daylights out of us—how do you expect us to do anything right?" Linda said, tears welling in her eyes, "No one told your ass to get pregnant, it's not our fault!"

"You're right, no one did tell me to get pregnant. It was a mistake. Now I'm going to fix it." Catherine said.

"Children really cramp your style when you're in public too…" Obsidia said with a shudder, "They make you look…old…"

Catherine grabbed Linda by the throat so that her feet dangled in the air.

"Any last words before I snap your neck?" she asked with an evil smile.

Linda choked and struggled to breathe. Catherine loosened her grip a little so that she could talk.

"All I ever wanted was a loving mother…didn't your mother love you?" Linda said as she cried.

"I never knew my mother. She abandoned me and Obsidia. Obsidia has always been there to care for and guide me." Catherine said with a scowl.

"I know that I've hated you…but now I see I never hated you, I just hated the way you've been treating us. I know deep down inside, you want to stop hating us, you want to love us back…but you're so hurt and angry…it's just hard for you to love us." Linda said in between sobs. She could feel her pulse pounding in her head, and it was hard to talk, because it was hard to breathe.

Catherine softened. And for once, Linda saw pure love in her mother's eyes.

"What are you waiting for!" Obsidia asked angrily.

Catherine hardened again. A gunshot was heard and Catherine howled in pain. She let go of Linda and limped over to Obsidia. They disappeared. Linda held her neck and rubbed it.

"She's so strong." She whimpered.

Madeline sat on the floor, rocking back and forth.

"She's only strong because you let yourself think that way." Dante said, "If you let her feed off of your fear, she will always be strong."

"How can I not be afraid! She's my mother…I'm afraid to…I'm afraid to hate her. Because if I hate her…I'll want her dead." Linda said, wiping the tears that fell.

"Would you rather be dead?" Dante asked.

"No." Linda said.

"Then it's kill or be killed." Dante said.

"Why can't she live too?" Linda asked, "Why can't we just be a family?"

"Apparently she listens to whatever Obsidia says. Perhaps if we get rid of her…there may be a chance for your mother to change."

"No…she'll never change then." Linda said, "Obsidia is everything to her."

"So what do you want to do?" Dante asked.

Linda sighed. "I want to be free. I want me and Madeline to be safe. I want my mother and Obsidia…dead."

"Remember what you said, because from this point on, there's no turning back on those words." Dante said.

Linda nodded.

Madeline stood up. "Do we still have to be split up?"

"We can make another diversion." Linda said, "I mean…I was sorta stalling when my mother was choking the hell out of me…I was hoping that if I talked long enough, you'd be finished killing off a demon and come to check on us."

Dante sighed. "I don't know…you might get hurt again."

Linda smiled. "Well, it's for a good cause. She's hurt me many times before, I'm used to it."

"Alright, let's go." Dante said.


	8. On The Road of Danger

Oooo weeee! My ninth chapter! Is it getting to the getting of the good yet? I hope so. Yeah…what to say…what to say? Hm…nothing I guess. Oh yeah, be expecting another fanfic after I'm through with this one, because I came up with the greatest idea, and I wrote it down so that I would not forget! Pretty smart huh? . Yeah, it'll be another Devil May Cry 3 one…but I'm not giving out details—nyah! So yeah, just thought you guys might wanna keep a close eye on that one.

–Wink-

* * *

Disclaimer: I think I should post this on a billboard or something, because apparently Capcom is not paying attention to me when I say: I do NOT own Devil May Cry 3, or anything that has to do with Devil May Cry, or Devil May Cry 2, or Street Fighter, or anything like that! GOD! –Pants- and then –Points finger- Tell your lawyers to back off! They've got nothing on me! Nothing I tell you!

* * *

Dante: -Snoring-

Me: -Giggles- Although that is sooo not cool, his snoring is actually cute! Or maybe that's just me, because I have the hots for him anyway…

Dante: Yum yum yum…-Continues to snore-

Me: -Slowly gets up and leans against Dante to make attempt to escape-

Dante: -Arm wraps around Author-

Me: Oh no…I can't move…his muscular arm is too heavy to move…-Silently cries- What do I do now?

Phone rings-

Dante: -Stirs in sleep-

Me: O.o Ack! –Bites nails in fear-

* * *

When Lady and Christian made it out of the forest, they came to a river. Lady looked at the roaring dark waters. 

"How are we going to get across?" she asked.

"I'll fly us over there, let's just rest for awhile." He said, sitting upon a large rock.

Lady nodded. "So, how did you become a fallen?" she asked.

Christian smirked. "Well…after being assigned to earth so many times, I began checking out all the hot women walking around. Eventually I started luring them with my charm…thus the name Cupid was born…"

"But Cupid made people fall in love." Lady said.

"Yeah, well, I made women fall in love…just with me." He smirked.

Lady rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Anyway, some time passed, and of course, I was fucking those nice and pretty women. Somehow, God got wind of it, and BAM! I was kicked out of heaven." He said with a sigh.

"You don't say…" Lady said sarcastically.

"I mean, if I was so wrong for doing what I did, why did God make me so damn…beautiful?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh get over yourself you egotistical ignoramus." Lady said flatly.

"That wasn't very nice." Christian said with a smile.

"It wasn't supposed to be." She said.

"Why are you so mean to me? What have I ever done to you?" he asked.

Lady looked at him. "I guess…you remind me of someone…a side of them that I've seen…but yet…I haven't."

Christian raised an eyebrow. "That's preposterous! I am too unique to remind you of anyone! I resent that statement…" he said whilst looking up.

"Like I said, get over yourself." Lady said.

Christian smiled. "I'm just kidding. Seriously though, what you said really didn't make any sense. You need to elaborate a little more on what you meant."

Lady looked down. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to talk about it now did I? You think that I wanted to talk about how I got kicked out of heaven?" he asked.

"Well, you should have said something. And you seemed open enough to share your story with me…" Lady said.

"Yeah, so share yours. What's this person that I remind you like?" he said.

"Well…he's like you…but then…he's not like you…" she said.

"Oh, that tells me a lot." He said sarcastically.

Lady bit her lip. "Well…he's a half demon…and he's a demon hunter…"

"Uh huh…you're doing great, just to let you know, keep going." Christian said.

"We should really get going. I have to get out of here as soon as possible." She said.

"Damn. Well, you must have the hots for the guy if he's _that_ hard for you to talk about." He said.

"I do not!" Lady said angrily.

"That's your story…and you're probably going to stick with it." He said with a laugh.

Lady scowled. "Whatever."

"Don't worry, I don't even know the guy. But if I do happen to meet him…your secret's safe with me." He said.

"What secret? There is no secret! God…" Lady said.

"If I learned anything from women…it's not to argue with them. They either get real emotional, or real violent." Christian said.

Lady glared.

"And you're the type that gets real violent…okay, it's time to go." He said. He crouched low and jumped into the air, large, black feathered wings sprouting out of his back. He lowered himself on the ground, and held out his arms. "Shall we?"

Lady walked into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. He held her gently and flew over the river.

When they got back on the ground, he touched his forehead and his wings disappeared.

"Why don't we just fly the rest of the way?" she asked.

"Because, if I'm seen in the air, more than likely, demons are going to come after us." He said.

"Oh…" Lady said.

"Come on, we've still got some distance to cover." He said.

They continued to walk until they came upon a canyon. They heard a loud noise. Like the sound of a thousand wings flapping, and a thousand feet marching. Christian found a crevice, and grabbed Lady, hiding inside it as well. Lady's eyes widened when she saw a large army of demons, in the air, and on foot. Suddenly…she had the urge to sneeze. She covered her mouth. When the feeling passed, she gave a small sigh, relieved. Then she sneezed.

"Fuck!" she whispered, as her sneeze echoed throughout the canyon.

All the demons stopped. They looked around. Then they kept going. When they were out of sight, Christian got out of the crevice.

"That was too close for comfort." He said.

"Well…there's something strange about this air anyway." She said.

"Must be the sulfur in the water that flows from a different part of this underworld." He said.

"Where do you think all those demons were going?" she asked.

"I don't know, but that was some army." He said, "I've never seen them come by this route before."

"What?" she asked.

"I think they're after something." He said.

"Oh…well, as long as it's not me, it's not much of a problem—right?" she asked.

'Yeah." He said.

They continued their journey.

Soon, they came upon a town.

"No one lives here, so if you hear something—run like hell." Christian said.

"Why?" Lady asked, "I mean…it shouldn't be all that dangerous if there's no one around."

"Hello? I've been this route before, I ought to know." He said, "This town tries to lure you with illusions so that you become apart of them and can't leave. You have to determine in yourself what's real and what's fake."

Lady nodded. "So how do I know _you're_ not an illusion?" she asked.

Christian frowned. "Because I came here **with** you. What kind of question was that?" he said.

"Just checking." Lady said.

Just then, a little girl ran by. Then a little boy.

"Holy shit." He said.

"What?" Lady asked as Christian sped up his pace, as did she.

"Nothing, just walk faster."

"Hey pretty lady!" the children called.

Lady stopped and turned around.

"What the hell are you doing!" Christian asked.

"I…" Lady said.

The children began to run toward her. They smiled.

She had stopped…because the children looked like…her future children. One had all silver hair, while the other had black with silver streaks. She smiled. They bared teeth and claws.

"Goddamn it Lady! Come on!" Christian said. Demon dogs came out of the shadows. More children. They were surrounded.

Christian knelt and grew wings. Then he grabbed Lady and flew away.

"My babies!" she cried, "Let me go, my babies are down there! My babies!"

"Lady! Listen to me, it's all in your mind, those weren't your children! Calm down!" Christian said.

Lady sobbed. "My babies…"

Christian gave a sigh of sympathy. "We're almost there. Don't cry." He said.

They came upon large black gates.

Christian lowered the both of them onto the ground.

"So…you have children?" he asked.

"Uh…no." she said, rubbing her head.

"Then why were you screaming: 'My babies'?" he asked.

"I was?" she asked.

"You must have forgotten…because it was just an illusion." He said.

"Oh." She said.

"Well, this is it, or do you want me to go through the gates with you?" he asked.

Lady looked at the gates. The gates to her freedom. The gates to…Dante…

She thought about Destiny and the others.

"Why would they put gates here?" she asked.

"That's how the demons get in and out. There are three others. This is the west gate." He said.

"Oh. Okay." Lady said. She turned to Christian and hugged him. "Thank you for all your help." She said.

"No problem." He said, "I hope you find who you're looking for, and I hope that I see you again."

"I hope so too." Lady said with a smile, "I don't need you to come with me because you need to go get the others."

Christian nodded. "Alright, I'll do that." He said, "Good luck."

"Yeah, good luck to you too." She said.

Then she went through the gates.


	9. A Preview of a Battle

Well hello there. My tenth chapter…I think I should stop while I'm ahead and leave all you readers out there dying to know what's going to happen next for like…three years, when I could type it up in three hours…mwahahahahahahaha. Nah, I'd never do that! So yeah, keep reading, because there will definitely be more to come. Hm…I was thinking about some stuff today…and I was just so lost in my thoughts. I go to my thoughts to escape, but today…was different I guess. And then I caught a bout of my depression, but I had to deal with it. So yeah…but yeah, if I would have had more time, I'd have posted it on my livejournal. By the way, if you're brave enough to see what goes on in my weird little mind (Not like that! Omae wa hentai da!), then my livejournal link is: http/ Have a good time reading that. I usually put whatever is on my mind in there, and take really cool quizzes and stuff. Yeah…but unless you're not listed as one of my friends, then you probably won't get to read the really _interesting_ entries. XD Hahahahahahaha! Sorry, but that's just funny, someone out there is probably all like: Awwww man! Well, if you really want to read them that bad, then I suggest you catch the infection of the addiction to live journaling! (Hehe Bryce-kun, NOW I'm advertising livejournal….) Yup, you can sign up for a free account and do really cool stuff with it. Post your stories and poetry…like I do, but talk to people too! 'Cause I met a really cool stranger on there…yeah, he posts on my LJ sometimes, and he's funny! But mostly, my buddies from Butler High school are on there, and my mom (for some ODD reason) doesn't let me talk to them, so that's another way I like to touch base with them, because they'll know how I'm doing and stuff, without me having to email them all the time. It's like…a special place that we meet. Yeah, it's pretty cool…. Well, I think you all know what time it is…

* * *

Disclaimer: Well, apparently, it had been made known to me, by a very special friend (Hehe, I might as well tattle. Thanks Reifujinmarusakitora), that I do not have to post a disclaimer on every single chapter…like I've been doing for the past nine chapters…but guess what? You people are sooooo slow, that I **have** to keep putting these up! No, I'm just kidding! Lol! . Uh…you can put down your clubs and knives…and pitchforks and torches…oh…and you have guns too? –Lip quivers- But I said that I was just kidding…! Don't kill me _now_! Seriously, these are very fun; I enjoy putting up the disclaimers. Then I get to say witty things. And poke fun at Capcom…but, maybe I should stop doing that…because they've tapped my phone lines…and –Whispers- I think they put hidden cameras in my house… 

Geez, they'll do anything to get proof—huh? Fine, I'll say it! I own Devil May Cry 3 and all the stuff that I've been saying that I don't and Capcom does!

Capcom: We've got her! Let's move move move! –Bursts through front and side and sliding door…-

Me: AHHHHH!

Capcom: We're taking you to court! We're going to milk you of all the money that you have so that we can have even **more** money from the profits we've made because of our video games! _Especially_ Devil May Cry 3! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Me: Uh…wait! I was just about to say: SIKE YOUR MIKE! I was just kidding you losers! XP So there, everything that I said was all in fun and jest! Ha!

Capcom: Damn! Okay, let's go find another possible lawsuit…-Files out of Author's house-

Me: Whew! That was a close one…I'm **never** doing that again! O.o But, just to be on the safe side: I don't own Devil May Cry 3. And no matter how badly I want to own Dante and his hot evil twin brother, Vergil…and maybe even insanely/innocently sexy Lady (I'm Bi. There, I said it!)…that's just not going to happen…unless…I buy Capcom…nah, not gonna happen either, oh well…-Sighs- It's nice to dream though…

* * *

Dante: -Picks up Ivory in sleep and shoots the phone- 

Me: WTF!

Dante: -Uses gun to scratch his head, and then talks into it…just like the phone that he just shot…- Devil Never Cry? How may I help you? –Snores- Oh yeah? A demon? You don't say…well, handle your own damn problems…-Snores-

Me: Hm…there's **got** to be a way out of here…I know! –Slides hand onto Dante's crotch-

Dante: Mmmm….-Moves arm-

Me: Whew! –Slips out of Dante's grasp- And now to get out of here!

Lady: -Tip toes into the room- So, the little bastard is asleep eh? Dante! Dante, wake your demon scum ass up!

Me: O.o **What** are you doing! And I thought you were naked?

Lady: Me? No, that was my stunt double…like I'd ever go out in public naked… -Nervous laugh and scratches head-

Me: Not even on a nude beach?

Lady: Well, of course…I mean, it's a **nude** beach…you'd have to be an idiot not to be naked! But…that's not the point…the point is, I'm about to kill Dante! –Loads grenade launcher-

Me: But how can you kill someone so sexy? Come on…you're cute yourself, must there be violence involved?

Lady: But I hate demons…and I don't care that he's a half demon either!

Me: But…can't you just picture yourself with him…you know…whatting? –Raises eyebrows suggestively-

Lady: Well…I must say…I might have thought about it at one time or another…but he's so damn cocky! What a turn off! He thinks it's all about him!

Me: Well…then let him think that way. As long as you're gettin' some, it shouldn't really matter. I'll bet he's good in the sack too. .

Dante: Only one way to find out.

Me: O.o Ahhh! He wasn't supposed to be awake! –Slowly turns around to see Dante wearing absolutely **nothing**- (Heh, I know you Dante fans are happy about that!) Hm…so that's how big it is…niiiiiiiiiiice….I mean, EEEEK! Your thing is hanging out, gross! –Blushes-

Lady: See? Exactly what I'm talking about! He just strips when no one's even asked him to! Do you know that he's fought me like that! I would've cut his thing off…but…well; he beat me up because it was distracting me! I mean, what ever happened to the _traditional_ way of gettin' laid? You know, you start off kissing, and then you undress each other, get in the bed or the back of a car…

Dante: Sounds like you want an unfulfilled fantasy to be a reality…hm, like right now. –Wink-

Me: I'm getting out of here, this is too weird. I must be dreaming….-Pinches cheek- OW! Nope…well, I'm still getting out of here.

Lady: What? You can't leave now!

Me: Why not! I never asked to be chased by you people! I want out!

Dante: Yeah right, you know you're enjoying every minute of this…-Smile-

Me: Perhaps…but that's not the point!

Lady: Oh shut up and let's have a threesome already…God, you could have just said it yourself…

Me: O.o Are you serious? Hm…cool…-Grin- I mean…WHAT! You can't be serious, I'm an underage minor!

Lady: How old are you?

Me: 16!

Dante: Eh, that's good enough. You look sexy to be 16 though…I don't do the whole under 16 thing…well, I've never…but there's a first time for everything….

Me: I must be losing my mind! No, you guys have lost your minds! –Points finger- That's it! That's what it is! Hahahahahaha! Brrr la de dop doop!

Lady: -Grabs author and whispers in ear- It's okay if it's your first time…we'll be gentle…-Licks-

Me: -Sigh- Okay, that just made me so fucking horny…I'm giving up the act of innocence—alright! I mean, what would **you** do if you were in my position audience! This just happens to be my lucky damn day…

Audience: -Snickers- **Which** position?

Me: Haha, very funny. But I'm about to have some fun…and it's censored. –Nyah- -Draws the curtain-

(. That whole scene was just ridiculous. And yeah, some people probably hate me for it, but I say: SCREW THEM! They can make their own damn scenes, they don't own the characters, so they can't tell me what the hell to do with them…. Yeah! Okay, on with the story. .)

* * *

Catherine and Obsidia ended up in the basement. Catherine held her bleeding leg. 

"Goddamn it!" she growled, "This shit hurts!"

"Well, if you would have killed Linda sooner, we could have finished off Madeline too and been away from the scene of the crime before Dante could have shown his face." Obsidia said, "And just what the hell happened with you back there? Why'd you hesitate?"

"I became weak." Catherine said in a low tone.

"What!" Obsidia yelled, her eyes glowing with an inferno of anger.

Catherine looked at her leg and it was slowly beginning to heal. She lowered her yellow eyes.

"In a moment…I became weak…Linda's words…touched my heart. The hatred that I have for my own mother caused me to hate myself…and in turn…hate my own children…because they are a reflection of myself." Catherine said. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Obsidia growled and whipped a hand across her face.

"No! I will not allow you to talk such rubbish! You will **not **be weak, and you **will** do as I say! Linda and Madeline, they are of no use to you, and are only slowing me down from attaining the power that I deserve!" Obsidia said.

Catherine straightened up. She didn't even rub her face which held a red handprint on her cheek. Her eyes glowed.

"Okay." She said numbly.

Obsidia smiled. "Good. Now we have to wait down here until your leg is healed."

Catherine played with the bell collar around her neck. Obsidia smacked her hand.

"**Don't** play with that darling." She said. 'It's my only source of control over you.' She thought.

Dante had just cleared two rooms, so he quickly made his way to go check on the girls. Linda and Madeline were in the library.

"We just got through checking a room, as well as this one—no sign of any demons." Linda said.

"Except for us." Madeline said with a smile.

Dante smiled. "Good." He looked at the clock. '9:40' it read. "Time sure goes by fast in this house."

"Hm…you're right. I'm beginning to wonder if the realm of time inside of this house is even aligned with the time outside of the house."

"Probably not." Dante said, "Which is why we've gotta keep moving."

"Four more rooms." Madeline said.

"Let's go take care of them." Dante said.

They all ran across the hall to where the last four rooms were to be cleared. Linda poked her head in a room and a lightning bolt was thrown from a fallen.

"Ahh!" she said as she closed the door and ran, but it still exploded upon impact.

"What was that?" Dante asked.

"Fallen." Linda gasped.

"Ah. I'll take those." He said as he ran into the room.

Linda swallowed hard and peeked into the next room. 3 Soul Eaters. She peeked into the next, A Hell Vanguard, and the last…2 Gigapedes...

"Hm…which one to choose?" Linda said dryly, "Because I just have such a lovely variety."

She ran into the room of the three Soul Eaters.

Madeline transformed. She gathered her energy and made a cage of darkness around a Soul Eater. Then she crushed the cage with her mind until it disappeared. Linda ran up to one and slashed it. Madeline continued to make the cages and then they were finished. They waited for Dante. Linda looked at the clock. '10:10' it read. They waited…and waited. '10:30' it read.

'I wonder what's taking him so long?' She thought.

Dante entered the room. "Sorry, those things were real bastards." He said while shaking his head, "What's next?"

"Those next two rooms." Linda said.

"I'll take care of them for you." He said.

"We're going to make it to the basement on time after all!" Madeline said.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up so high." Linda said, "Even if we do try to get downstairs, they'll be demons to try and stop us."

Madeline sighed.

"You girls stay here." Dante said, and he went into the other rooms to finish off the last of the demons upstairs.

When he came back, he had a large cut on his arm.

"You're hurt!" Linda cried.

"I'll be fine." He said with a reassuring smile, "Let's go."

They all went out of the room and went downstairs. Demons were all in the halls.

"Well, that makes it a lot easier." Dante said, "They've come out of all the rooms and positioned themselves in the halls."

The demons advanced on to attack them. Dante took out Ebony and Ivory and began firing away. Demons began falling like flies. Linda was slashing through demons. She glared, thinking about her mother and aunt.

'This is almost over. Our emotional and physical torment…we'll be free from it all…' She thought.

They cleared the first hall and proceeded to the second hall that led to the kitchen.

They fought hard and succeeded in getting to the kitchen.

Linda looked at the clock. "Holy shit." She said. It was '11:50.'

"Damn." Dante said, "We've gotta get to the basement—and **now**."

They raced to the basement before it was too late.

Catherine watched as her leg scarred and then the scar disappeared. She smiled evilly. Just then, Dante and the girls ran down the basement.

"It's so nice to see you all again." Obsidia said evilly, "But you're too late."

The demon portal began to glow.

"She's right." Linda said, "We've all gotta fight them…me and Madeline aren't strong enough to take them on ourselves."

"No. Remember what I told you. Since this is a family affair, I'm going to let you handle it. I'll worry about the door." He said.

Demons began to pound on the demon portal. Dante ran over to it, darkness seemly consuming him, because it was in far in the back of the basement.

Catherine cracked her neck. She stepped up and smiled. Linda felt her anger slowly seep into her veins.

'This is it.' She thought.


	10. One Big Happy Family Again

My eleventh chapter. It's a good thing that I was able to post chapters nine and ten, otherwise you wouldn't be able to read this one. Hm…the school year is winding down. I know I'm excited, I'm soooo ready to get out of high school. I'll be a senior next year! He he, sempai! Yeah, '06 son! Hehe, sorry. But yeah, summer is something to look forward to. And writing this story eases my somewhat ache for summer…'cause right now, I really don't feel like doing any work for any of my classes…so when I got my mid-quarter back, I thought: 'Whose mid-quarter is this? It ain't mine, I'm not failing _any_ classes!' Lol! Yeah, I was proud of myself, 'cause I'm actually doing something right to make good grades. And if I keep it up, my grades will be even higher, because at the end of the quarter, some low test grades are dropped. –Wink- Yeah, I did pretty good on my weekly too…hm…well, it sure feels like I haven't been doing any work, that's for sure. That's good, as long as I don't feel it, but I'm still doing it, I'm cool with it. But yeah, enough chatter about school! I hate school! >. 

* * *

Disclaimer: You know…I wonder who thought up Devil May Cry 3. Because it wasn't me (for the last one hundred and millionth time…), so Capcom, I'm filing a restraining order…you really need to stop following me everywhere that I go, this is getting ridiculous. Geez, what did I ever _do_ to receive this type of treatment! –Sniffle- I deserve better. I mean, I know copyrights are serious, but good grief, why would I want to _steal_ ownership over a video game? You know what, I'm going to make up my **own** video game, we'll see how Capcom likes that! Oh, you're laughing? You think I can't do just as good as them? Well I'll show you too! . Well…not really…I don't have enough time to try to think up a video game. Oh well…damn…stop laughing Capcom!

* * *

Lady ended up in a dark alley. It was night time. She ran out of the alley and went to a payphone. 

"Damn!" she said, "I need some change!"

She rested her head against the phone, sighing. She heard a noise from inside of the phone and raised a brow. She slid her finger into the returned change slot and pulled out a quarter.

"Huh?" she asked.

She picked up the phone and popped the quarter in as she listened to the dial tone. She dialed a number. The phone rang at least five times before she hung up.

'Great.' She thought, 'He's not there.'

She went back to her apartment and got her weapons. She made sure her guns were loaded, clicking the clips in place. Then she grabbed some extra clips and left.

She arrived at an old and abandoned building. A building that was familiar to her…because it was the very building that her enemy was supposed to be…but apparently wasn't. She knocked on the door of Devil Never Cry. No answer. She kicked down the door, since it was locked. It was very dark inside. She made her way up the stairs and into the office. She turned on a light and saw a briefcase on Dante's desk.

'If only I knew where you were you little bastard…' she thought.

She saw a file right next to the briefcase. She opened it and saw a map. It had the address of a house on it.

'This is a map of a house?' she thought, 'If that's the case, that's where Dante must be…because he was assigned there…it only makes sense.'

She turned off the light and ran out of the building. She heard a familiar noise—the noise of a thousand wings and a thousand feet on the ground. She turned and looked down the street and there was the same demon army she and Christian had seen in the canyon.

"Shit!" she said, "They _were_ after me!"

She began to run, but there were demons coming on either side of her. She smiled, stroking her grenade launcher. She loaded it and began to fire away. She saw a clear path to run and she ran. Demons tried to slow her down, but she stabbed or slashed at them with the blade on her grenade launcher.

'No way in hell I can fight this whole army…I might as well keep running…' she thought.

She saw a woman getting in a car. She ran up to the car.

"Move the hell over!" she said.

"What?" the woman asked fearfully.

Lady glared. She grabbed the woman's face and made her look ahead.

"Do you see all those fuckers?" she asked.

The woman was too shaken with fear to answer.

"Good, I'm glad that you do, because all they want to do is kill me. I need to get away, and I need this car—is that understood?" Lady said.

The lady nodded.

"Very good, we're making progress. Now move the hell over, and I'm going to drive. Afterwards, you drive the hell away as fast as you can, and don't look back." Lady said.

The lady handed her the keys with a shaky hand. Lady grabbed them and turned on the engine. Then she stepped on the gas and drove away.

Lady had driven in total silence. When she got to her appointed destination, she quickly got out of the car.

"Thanks." Lady said, "Now you can have your car back."

The lady just nodded and slid into the driver's seat. Then she sped away.

Lady ran up to the house, but vines covered the door. She kicked down the door.

"Dante!" she yelled, "Dante!" She ran through the house, her heart racing so fast she thought it would burst and she would die instantly.

She saw a trail of demon blood in the hall. It led to the kitchen. She ran to the kitchen and saw the basement door wide open. She ran down the stairs…

There, she saw two girls, and two women. One of the women was standing in front of the older girl, as though they were about to face off, while the younger girl and the other woman stood in watch.

Lady recognized one of the women. "Obsidia!" she growled, "You fucking bitch, you messed with the wrong one! I'm going to kick your ass so bad you'll wish you were dead! I HATE demon shit like you!"

Obsidia looked up suddenly and saw a fist. In a matter of seconds, Lady was on top of her, punching her until her knuckles were raw, until Obsidia started to bleed.

Obsidia took her nails and scratched deep cuts into Lady's side. Lady screamed in pain, grabbed Obsidia by the hair, and banged her head on the cement floor.

"Catherine!" she cried, "Do something you lazy bitch!"

Blood covered her entire face, and Lady wouldn't stop throwing blows.

Catherine's eyes glowed and she grabbed Lady, so that she wasn't touching the ground. Then she threw her against the wall. Lady gasped, all of the wind knocked out of her from the impact. She got up. Madeline's eyes widened at the impression Lady's body had made in the wall.

Dante was too focused. He couldn't hear anything. He had made sure that the door was sealed, but it would only disappear if the house was destroyed. He turned around and made his way back to the area over by the staircase, and saw Lady.

Catherine picked Lady up again and brought her down over her knee, and Dante cringed when he heard the sound of bones cracking.

Lady screamed in pain again. "You bitch! I'll kill you!"

Catherine punched Lady and Lady gasped, her face twisted in immense pain and blood streaming down her lip.

Dante felt his anger spark and he grabbed his guns. He fired a shot and Catherine screamed when a bullet passed through her arm. She released Lady. Obsidia slowly got up and disappeared.

"NO!" Linda screamed, "She got away!"

Dante glowered at Catherine as he stood over her. She glared. "Go ahead, kill me…I don't deserve to live."

He pointed the gun at her head.

"What the hell are you waiting for? I beat up your little bitch, so get it over with." She said with a snort.

"Any last words?" he asked, ignoring her previous comment.

"Wait!" Linda said, running over to her mother.

She was crying. "Why? Why did it have to come to this? Why couldn't you just love us?"

Catherine looked away. "I…it was because I never loved myself."

"Linda…remember what I said." Dante said.

"I…I know…" Linda said, "I haven't changed my mind…can I do it?"

Dante raised an eyebrow. Then he handed her Ivory.

Linda pointed the gun at her mother. She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." Then she pulled the trigger.

Her mother cried out in pain.

When Linda opened her eyes…she saw that she had only grazed her mother's neck, and the collar had came off.

Catherine held her neck. "Where…what happened? Why am I here?" she asked.

"Don't play that amnesia bullshit with us, we know you're faking." Lady said, holding her side.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Catherine said, confused. Then her memory flooded back to her. "Oh…oh dear…"

Linda picked up the collar. "This…was Obsidia's doing. She had mom doing what ever she wished through mind control. She isn't lying."

"So does that mean mommy doesn't have to die?" Madeline asked.

"I know that I never really showed you girls, but I do really love you." Catherine said.

"You're lying. You told us that you had no love for yourself…how the hell can you love us?" Linda spat.

"That may be true, but there was always something deep on the inside of me that wanted to reach out to you…I just didn't know how…and not to mention the fact that I thought I was having a nightmare. I couldn't believe that I was doing those horrible things to you girls, but I couldn't control myself. Obsidia did deceive me…I thought that she loved and cared for me, but all she was doing was using me." Catherine said, "I'm so sorry."

She began to cry. "If I could…I would go back and make it as though those things had never even happened…but I can't."

Linda and Madeline looked at each other. They ran into Catherine's arms.

"Oh mommy, we forgive you." Madeline said happily.

"I just want to be a family again." Linda said.

"We will." Catherine said, "I promise that I'll be a better mother to you both."

"I hate to break up your little Kodak moment, but I need to destroy this house, or else that door has a possibility of being reopened." Dante said, pointing to the location of the door.

"Alright girls, let's go." Catherine said, getting up slowly.

"Mommy…I want to go home." Madeline said.

Catherine smiled. "Let's." and she turned to Dante. "Sorry for all of the trouble I caused. No hard feelings?" she asked.

Dante smiled. "It's all apart of the job. But if it hadn't turned out the way that it did…I'm sure I'd probably be hating your guts."

Catherine laughed. "Well, thankfully that's not the case. I appreciate that you protected my girls too. And I hope you bring my sister to justice. Farewell…and good luck." Catherine said.

"Bye!" Linda said with a smile.

"Bye-bye!" Madeline said with a giggle.

"Good bye girls." Dante said with a brief nod.

"I hope we'll see you again!" the girls said, and they disappeared with their mother.

Dante turned his attention over to Lady, who was leaning against the staircase banister for support.

He cocked his head to the side. "Why'd you come?"

"I had to warn you…" she said.

"I think you were a little too late." He said with a chuckle.

"No shit Sherlock." She said flatly, "But I didn't want you to die by Obsidia's hand…God, the least you could say is _thank you_."

Dante made his way over to her and smirked. "Thank you." He said, "But you shouldn't get an attitude with me…I never asked you to get your ass kicked for me."

Lady pushed him. "Fuck you." She said angrily. She moaned from the pain as she fell into his arms.

"Take it easy." He said. He slid a hand over her side and she yelled whilst wincing.

"I'd say you probably have some broken ribs…or let's hope that they're major fractures." He said with a smile.

Lady looked up into his eyes with a frown. "I hate you. You and that damn smile, what the hell are you always smiling about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said with a chuckle.

"Go to hell." She said.

"Been there…and back." He said.

"Uggh! Shut the hell up!" she said.

Dante picked her up gingerly. "Let's get out of here."

When they got outside, Dante went back inside and found a container of gasoline in the basement. He poured it on the demon portal and made a trail that led upstairs. Then he lit a match, setting the gasoline ablaze. He went back outside to Lady. They walked a few blocks away from the burning house and he hailed a taxi. Then they went back to Devil Never Cry.


	11. Sadism

Chapter 12. Reeeeeallllly interesting. I've gotten really far in such a short amount of time. I wonder how long it'll take me to finish this story? Because you know, I'd hate to just keep going on and on…like most people do, not trying to put them down or anything. It just seems like they don't know how to end a story _properly_, know what I mean? Going on 32 chapters and junk…that's just unnecessary, especially because most of the time…the story is steered _away_ from what it was originally about in the first place…yikes… . Okay, okay, don't hate me! But, it was just something that I was thinking about, and I just don't want anyone out there thinking that I wrote the freakin' book on writing. I'm still learning too, but I've been told by many that I have the talent, so I must know a lil' something—right? Well, anyway, lemme stop talking and write…I know how I can get. I can type FOREVER practically, so yeah…gomen! Gomen nasai! .

* * *

Disclaimer: Since I was so focused on typing up a really good chapter...I'll just type up a funny disclaimer next chapter. I don't own Devil May Cry 3. Remember that...always...

* * *

Obsidia ended up at the park. She held onto a bench for support and she grimaced at the pain that she felt in her face. 

'Damn it.' She thought, 'My plan fell apart…and I should kill that bitch for ruining my face.'

She touched her face. The blood was mostly dried, but there was still blood around her nose, where most of the bleeding had came from anyway. She had some cuts and abrasions that caused her discomfort as well…but maybe she had thought that her injuries were worse than they actually were at the time…when Lady was beating the shit out of her…

Her thoughts instantly turned to that of Vergil, and she felt a cold chill run through her veins. She didn't do what she was supposed to have done…her plan had fallen apart…how would he react?

The wind blew…and dark clouds seemed to appear overhead…

She suddenly felt an evil presence standing not even a few feet behind her. She slowly turned around.

"L-lord Vergil…" she said with a weak smile, wincing from the large cut on her lip.

He glared, but smiled nonetheless and shook his head. "You failed." He said.

She fell to her knees. "Please…give me another chance, and I promise you will have Dante. There were just…too many distractions and interferences." She pleaded.

Vergil walked over to her and smacked her with the back of his hand. She fell to the ground, holding her face, and fighting back tears. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the hair. He was rewarded with her yelp of pain.

"I don't care for your excuses." He said, "And I don't like to hear whining."

He pulled on her hair harder and she cried out.

"Bring Dante to me, because if you don't…you will suffer severely, and that…is a promise." Vergil said smoothly, yet darkly, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes my Lord." Obsidia said; her face twisted with pain.

Vergil smiled. "Good." He brought his face close to hers and sniffed her dried blood.

"You know…" he said, "Pain is something very interesting. It enables us to know that we exist, yet we hate to feel too much…or any of it at all."

He traced one of her cuts gently…and then slowly tortured it by running his fingernail over the exposed flesh beneath the upper epidermis.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out. His eyes gleamed at her pain. If only he had some tools of affliction…then he could have some real fun…but, the Yamato was out of the question. He didn't want to _kill_ her…he just wanted to make her suffer a bit for his own personal pleasures.

And then…Obsidia looked on with horror, at his eyes. The icy blue that reflected his maliciousness…suddenly had blue flames in them. Not the kind that were very loving either…

"No…" he said softly as his mind spurred on another heartless plan for her unfortunate self, "I suddenly see that I have to make sure that I **make** myself clear to you…"

"W-what?" she asked, worried and fearful at the extent of her master's ruthlessness.

"You heard me." He said with a slight chuckle.

He snapped his fingers, and demons appeared. He let her go and they grabbed Obsidia and took her to Vergil's home in hell.

They threw her into a dark room. Vergil appeared out of the darkness, startling her. She backed into a corner. Vergil smiled evilly, and snapped his fingers again. The room was lit up instantly with the dim light of candles. All throughout the room there were tables of odd looking…equipment.

She slowly got up from the corner and slid against the wall. Chains fell at her arms and shackles found their way around her wrists, locking her in place. They pulled her upward, so that her feet were not allowed to touch the ground. Her eyes widened with fear.

Vergil was busy looking at a table…trying to decide which tool he wanted…

"Lord Vergil, can you please tell me…what is going on?" Obsidia asked.

"Silence." He said, "I'm thinking."

Obsidia obeyed and bit her lip.

He picked up a golden claw that could slip onto his own finger. He picked up another…and another until all five of his fingers had claws on them. He slowly sauntered over to Obsidia. Then he ripped open her shirt so that her chest and stomach were exposed. She breathed heavily, her heart racing with anxiety, and her mind racing with terror.

Vergil took a forefinger and traced her pale stomach. He pressed the tip of the claw slowly into her stomach and smiled. Then he made a line, where blood was drawn. Obsidia held her breath, but little gasps of pain still escaped her. Vergil knelt and licked her blood, relishing in her pain.

"L-lord Vergil." Obsidia whimpered.

Vergil glared and swiped her across the stomach, causing her to cry out.

"Shut up. This is not a time for you to talk." He said.

"W-why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Does it matter? You're my property now, I can do whatever I please." He said, licking the fresh blood off of each claw on his fingertip.

Obsidia struggled against her bonds. Vergil walked over to an oven in the corner of the room. He picked up a rod that had been inside the flaming furnace. He examined the red hot glow on the tip of the black rod and walked back over to Obsidia.

"Keep in mind that I won't ruin your beautiful face." Vergil said with an evil smile, "Besides, you're a devil, you'll heal after you receive all of the injuries that I am about to inflict upon you. Now be a good girl and hold still."

"No!" Obsidia cried, "Please don't do this! Please…" She broke into tears. She struggled some more again her bonds.

"It'll only hurt for a little while." Vergil said with a laugh.

Obsidia squeezed her eyes shut as Vergil brought the hot piece of metal to her stomach and watched how the heat sizzled and seared at her skin. She screamed in pain.

"Please, I beg you! No more!" She cried.

"I'm not done. Now shut up!" he snapped.

He ran the hot metal over her side and she screamed until he took it away, unhurriedly at that. Sweat began to run down her face, washing away the rest of the blood that her tears hadn't. She moaned. Vergil touched the burns that he had made, causing her to recoil. He walked back over to the table of torturous items.

He picked up two contraptions that looked like spiders. He knelt before Obsidia and put the items on each of her legs. Then he clicked a hook in place and the legs of the spiders stabbed Obsidia and held themselves in place. She screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt blood begin to trickle down her legs.

He laughed. He took a finger and wiped the blood that ran down her leg…and inserted it into his mouth. He examined the taste.

"You're not scared enough yet." He said, "I'm just going to have to walk back over to the table..."

"NO!" she begged, "Please! I'm afraid, more terrified than I've been in all of my life! Oh Lord Vergil…I beg you…have mercy!"

The metal spiders squeezed her legs harder, penetrating muscle. She screamed so loud it rang ear-piercingly throughout the room.

He knelt down and took another sample of her blood. He tasted it and sighed. He closed his eyes, reveling in the ecstasy that it gave him. He snapped his fingers and the shackles released her, making her fall to the ground. She tried to take the contraptions off, but was exhausted with the pain that they were causing her. Vergil knelt down and took them off. He put them back on the table, as well as the claws. Then he left.

Obsidia sobbed. She looked at the eight holes in her calves. She glared as she studied her burns. She was angry that Vergil could be so cruel, but what did she expect? He was evil…there was no other way for him to be…

'If I am to serve Vergil…I have to learn how to like pain…or I can try to get the hell of here.' She thought.

She felt sleepy. She had no strength…so she would just have to go to sleep.

She curled up on the cold stone floor and felt her eyes grow heavy. Then she slipped into the arms of sleep.

When Obsidia awakened, she was lying in a bed. Soft and black satin sheets enveloped her, while chains held her wrists and ankles to the bed posts. She was entirely naked, but all her wounds were healed.

Large ebony doors opened, and Vergil walked into the room wearing a dark green robe.

"You slept for a long time…" he said. He walked over to her and examined her body. "Your wounds are healed as well…"

Obsidia felt her heart racing again…why was Vergil looking at her so…lustfully?

Demons closed the large ebony doors as Vergil untied his robe and let it fall to the floor.

Obsidia closed her eyes, and she felt his warm skin over hers. He kissed her neck, and then bit her.

"Ow!" she said. A slap across the cheek. She bit her lip to keep from crying out anymore. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain explode from her lower abdomen and vagina. Tears automatically streamed out of her eyes, and she held them shut. Each thrust caused the pain to re-intensify. She sobbed. Vergil covered her mouth. "Hurts doesn't it?" He said with winded gasps.

Just when she thought she couldn't take the pain any longer…she let her body go limp. She let her mind drift…what was the use in focusing on how much it hurt? Moments later pleasure sparked just as fast as her pain had, and she gasped. She found herself moaning Vergil's name over and over again. When she came, she felt his seed spill inside of her and he fell on top of her, fatigued. He lay on top of her for a few minutes and then got up, putting on his robe, and leaving the room.

Obsidia was confused. She felt broken and worthless. But why?

'It's not as though I love him…but I do feel…violated…' she thought, 'I don't deserve this type of treatment!'

She felt anger burn through her. 'I know I've done bad things…so what can I do? Is this my punishment? Well if that is the case…it's time to get my revenge.' She thought. She smiled evilly and laughed. She got dressed and left her chambers. She walked up to two large mahogany doors, similar to the ones of her room. Two guards stood outside of the doors.

"You can't go inside." The guards said in unison.

"And why not?" Obsidia questioned.

"Lord Vergil wishes to be alone right now." The guards said, "You cannot go past this point."

"Move out of my way! I need to see Lord Vergil!" Obsidia said angrily.

"What is your name?" the guards asked.

"Obsidia. And it's about to be 'queen bitch' if you don't step aside." She said.

The guards looked at each other and moved aside. They bowed. "You may enter."

"Hmph. That's what I thought." She said, rolling her eyes. She pulled the heavy doors open and walked inside.

Vergil was in his usual attire of dark green and black, staring out of a large window.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Lord Vergil…" she said, ice filling her veins all over again at the mere sound of his voice, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving…you know, to go and retrieve Dante for you."

He didn't even stir. "Come here." He said after a long period of silence.

She bit her lip and obeyed. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. He kissed her passionately. She kissed back.

"If you bring Dante to me…I'll reward you." He said, eyes glowing like blue embers.

Obsidia smiled and nodded. "What will I get?" she asked eagerly.

"It'll be a surprise. The faster you complete your task, the sooner you will find out." He said with a smile.

Obsidia smiled happily. Vergil let go of her and she disappeared in black flames.

Vergil rolled his eyes. 'She's so naïve.' He thought, 'But if pretending to actually like her will make her accomplish her tasks, then so be it. And if my theory fails because she fails…I'll just have to eliminate her…'

He smiled to himself. Either way…he'd still win.


	12. A Reason To Hate, Is Not Having One At A...

Chapter 13. Okay, I have no idea why I have to keep stating the chapters like that…it's habitual I guess…. I'm glad that I'm finally getting around to writing this chapter, although when I was writing chapter 12, I surprised myself a bit…because I was all like: 'Uggh…what am I going to write for this one?' and then when I was writing I was like: 'Uggh…it's not going to be long enough…' but, it actually turned out okay. Patience is a virtue…but I couldn't wait to write this chapter! Because I was like: 'I really want to get to Dante and Lady!' and I'm sure many of you were the same. Well…you know the drill…and it's going to involve waiting a bit before I'm able to start the story. –Wink-

Oh yeah, I would also like to mention that I registered my Microsoft Word today…and it's like what…Saturday? I mean…I think that's the term…'registered'…all I know is that I called this number and gave them the Installation ID and they gave me a number and I put it in and now this message doesn't pop up anymore saying that I have a certain amount of times to open Word and certain things (like saving and opening…) will become unavailable…. Yeah…I had 23 more times…but I finally decided to straighten that out today, and I'm pleased. Because now I can write Devil May Cry fics nonstop! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! . Okay, I'm stopping…hahaha….

* * *

Disclaimer: Well…for some odd reason, I couldn't get that restraining order (I'm slowly starting to consider that it's all a conspiracy…-shifts eyes from side to side) and Capcom decided to keep harassing me. So…I had to change my identity…and move to an uncharted island. Not that it's bad or anything…I mean, I'm surrounded by plenty of people just like me…they've all been harassed by Capcom. –Starts laughing- Really…I don't own Devil May Cry 3…or any of the Devil May Cry series…or anything dealing with Capcom. –Laughs harder- 

Nurse: Alright you, it's time for your medication…-Hands Author medicine cup-

Me: -Swallows pills- But yes…this isn't so bad…the government even gave me this nice and comfy white jacket…that allows me to feel nothing but happiness, because I'm hugging myself…-Sedated smile and stare- Oh come on…like you people didn't see this coming…I'm not crazy! Capcom did this to me! I swear!

Nurse: Capcom did what?

Me: Landed me in this crazy house!

Nurse: Sure they did honey…and I'm the Queen of England…-Rolls eyes-

Me: N-no, really!

Nurse: Uh huh…this is exactly why you're isolated all by yourself dear…-Shakes head and closes padded cell-

Me: No! Wait! Get me out of here! –Sigh- Well Psychiatrist…we always said I'd end up here…and here I am. Might as well slam myself against the walls for fun….Weeee!

–Rams up against padded wall-

* * *

Me: -Puffing away on a Cuban cigar…- 

Lady: Sleeping soundly, as well as Dante.

Vergil: -Bursts through the room with demons-

Me: AHH! O.o

Dante: Hm?

Vergil: I always knew you were a little whore brother…you disgust me…-Glare-

Dante: Well, at least I'm not the one who lost their virginity by raping someone…-Snicker-

Vergil: Shut up…

Dante: -Grabs guns- Alright, what is it you want? You want to fight? Fine then, bring it.

Vergil: -Unsheathes Yamato- Prepare to die!

Me: Wait! Dante…at least get dressed…

Dante: If my brother will allow it…

Vergil: Fine. Hurry up and prepare to die!

Dante: Yeah yeah…you keep saying that…but we all know that it's not going to happen…-Pulls up pants-

Vergil: It will! And it's going to happen today!

Dante: You keep telling yourself that. But if you believe it…you are the biggest dumb ass on earth bro…-Pulls on boots and trench coat-

Vergil: -Glare- I am no dumb ass! I am a genius!

Dante: -Smirk- Don't I know it…

Vergil: Not like that! –Death glare-

Lady: Oooo…this I've gotta see. Isn't this such a turn on? Watching two really hot guys fight?

Me: Uh…Lady, they're twins, they look the same…

Lady: Well…that's even better!

Me: Please let me out of here…-Sighs and closes eyes-

Author reopens eyes and is in a lab-

Me: If this isn't weird…I have no idea what the hell is…

Arkham: Why hello. You're awake…-Smiles evilly-

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMGWTF!

Arkham: It seems that the experiment worked well…

Me: HELP! HELP! HELP! –Takes in a deep breath- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP ME!

Arkham: -Squirts large needle- Come now, there's no need for all of that…hold still, this will only hurt a bit…

Me: I wanna go back, I wanna go back! –Closes eyes and reopens them- NOOOOO!

Arkham: -Brings needle to arm-

Me: How am I going to get out of _this_ one?

* * *

Dante helped clean and bandage Lady. He laid her on the couch and brought her an icepack to put on her side. 

She sighed.

"I've been thinking." Dante said, "And when you said that you didn't want Obsidia to kill me…"

Lady knew what he was about to say, so she quickly interrupted and said: "Yes, **I **want to be the one to kill you…nothing strange about that. And that **is** the reason why I showed up."

She looked away.

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me that." He said.

She glared. "Look, I'm tired. Can I go to sleep?"

"You? Tired? A demon hunter never gets tired of hunting demons. And knowing you, you'd try to kill me, regardless of being hurt." Dante said with a smirk.

She looked into his eyes. She felt funny. 'What's wrong with me?' she thought, worried. She quickly looked away.

Dante knelt next to her and took her chin, directing her gaze toward him. "Well? What's the real reason that you got your ass kicked?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I…I don't know okay! I guess it was because I had to get back at Obsidia…" she said.

Dante shook his head. "You just won't admit it will you? That you feel something…"

Lady sat up suddenly. Her heart was racing. She groaned at the sharp pain she felt suddenly, and laid back down. The ice pack that was on her side was now filled with water. It was morning. The sun's cheerful rays shined through the blinds.

Dante was asleep at his desk in a reclined position. Lady looked at him and felt her heart ache.

'No…' she thought sadly, 'I can't…this can't be…why?'

Flashes of encounters they had played in her mind. She realized that the more she saw him…the more she had fallen for him…and her hatred for him was in fact dissipating. She had tried to deny it…but she couldn't. That's why she hadn't killed him. Because every time she came close to killing him…she let him go…

She hated demons…but couldn't he be an exception?

'No…' she thought. But the more she said no…the more her heart ached.

Dante stretched and yawned. He rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at Lady and smiled.

"You're awake." He said.

"Yeah, you are too." Lady said smartly.

Dante smirked and rolled his eyes. "So, what's happened with you?"

"Well…I was kidnapped and brought to an underworld. I managed to escape with the aid of a girl named Destiny; she then brought me to a village of refuge…and introduced me to a man named Christian…" Lady said.

Dante smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, I just thought it was funny how you met a guy…did you _do_ anything with him?" he asked.

She glared. "No you goddamned pervert. He helped me get out of the underworld."

"Well who in the world are you keeping your legs closed for?" Dante said with a laugh.

"Look, I don't think about sex all the time like **you**—okay? I was trying to get out of that place." Lady said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Lady looked at him and he pouted. She looked away. He got up and pouted in front of her.

"Look, I can't forgive you…we're enemies, so get out of my face!" she said.

He smiled. "You want to forgive me. And we don't _have_ to be enemies, that was something that _you_ came up with." He said.

"So…?" Lady said.

"Why do you hate me so much? I don't remember ever actually _doing_ anything to you…" he said.

"Because you're a demon…and I hate demons." She said.

"Half-demon." He said.

"Whatever." She snorted.

"Well, I haven't tried to kill you. I haven't tried to take you to hell, so…why do you hate me? I mean, if I have caused you some kind of injury, it's only because I was defending myself." He said.

Lady tried to get up. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to this…" she said, growling at her pain.

"Because you know that you don't have a legitimate reason to hate me?" He said.

"Shut up!" she yelled, "Just shut up! So what if I hate you for no goddamned reason, everyone doesn't have to have a reason just to hate! Nazis didn't have a reason to hate Jews, Whites didn't have a reason to hate blacks, they just **did**!"

Dante just stared.

Lady got up. "I…I just need to leave. This, you helping me…never happened…" she said softly.

She grabbed whatever things she could and limped out of Devil Never Cry.

When she got to her own apartment, she fell to the ground and cried.

"Uggh!" she cried as she slammed her fist to the door, "I'm such a goddamned wreck! I don't love him, I…I…" she said.

She heard the sound of a thousand feet. Her eyes widened.

"Holy shit…" she said.

And then, a swarm of demons.

She closed her eyes, and guns went off.

She opened her eyes and Dante was there, firing away. He ran over to her, threw her over his shoulder, and continued to fire, and run.

"Well, I guess we can finish that conversation we had earlier." He said.

"I don't think so." She said, "I told you, that never happened."

"I don't deny things. There's no reason to." He said.

She closed her eyes.

"Damn, these fuckers won't slow down!" he said, "Why the hell are they after you anyway?"

"I have no idea…" she said.

Suddenly…the demon army stopped. They began to retreat.

"What the hell?" Dante said.

"What?" Lady asked.

"The demons are leaving. They're turning around." He said.

"Maybe we should secretly follow them." Lady said.

"Not in the condition that you're in. You need some more rest." Dante said.

She sighed. "Fine." She said, and then added to herself, "More emotional torment for me…yay…"

And so, she went back to Devil Never Cry once again…


	13. New Disguise

My fourteenth chapter. Well, last chapter didn't particularly do it for me…but I guess I don't want to rush things with Lady and Dante anyway, ya know? But it sparked another idea, which I will be using for this chapter. . So yeah, greatness—eh? Yeah…I have a track meet on Tuesday and Thursday. Wish me luck! Oy, I am not going to feel like running, but, I'm going to run as though someone dear to me is at the finish line…. That could work. I have to be focused on stuff other than running, or else I'll focus on how goddamned tired I actually am. Uggh. I really feel like I'm not an athlete but my coach says differently. He believes in me…but, I guess I would have to expect him to do those things because…well…he's crazy! Hahahaha! . But yeah, he said that if we win States this year, he might consider leaving us and going to coach a public school. –Sigh- Now why in the world is he going to do that? Well…what do I care? I might not even go out for track next year…but then…if I run over the summer, I might. –Sigh- Well, I won't worry about it 'til then I suppose. Hm…

* * *

Disclaimer: Ha! I am Houdini! I got out of my straight jacket and now I'm going to escape! 

Nurse: Alright, you're free to go nutcase.

Me: Hey! Anyway…I'm going home. No more Capcom. –Whew- I don't own Devil May Cry 3! I don't own anything Devil May Cry! Thank you Lord! Wooooooooo Hooooooooooo! –Pulls up to house- Uh…this doesn't look like my old house…

Capcom and some doctors: -Examine, take notes-

Me: Hm…oh well. Hey, where is everybody? And why do I suddenly feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone? O.o Nooooooooooooooooo! This is the doing of Capcom! I thought I was freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

* * *

-Gun shots go off- 

Arkham drops the needle.

Dante: Let her go you ugly ass bastard.

Me: Oh thank goodness you're here Dante!

Dante: Do I know you?

Me: Uh…yeah…why, don't you remember me?

Dante: I can't say that I do…

Demons appear-

Dante: Okay little lady, let's get going…-Throws Author over shoulder-

Me: Here we go again…-Shakes head-

* * *

Obsidia smiled evilly as her army marched toward her. She was sitting on the edge of a stone water fountain. The army stopped a few feet in front of her. 

"Where is my finest general?" Obsidia asked.

A woman in black armor stepped forward. She had dark red eyes and long black hair. She kneeled before Obsidia.

"Yes Mistress." She said.

"Ah…Dai." Obsidia said with a smile, "I need to speak with you. The rest of you can go home."

The demon army stomped twice and then disappeared.

"My mistress…what is your desire of destruction? I will bring it to pass as it pleases you."

"Nothing just yet. I have to do a few things first." Obsidia said, "But after I do those things, I will require an ambush from the army."

"I hope that I am not being out of my place," Dai said, "But may I ask what exactly your plans are?"

Obsidia laughed enthrallingly. "Darling, you are one of my most loyal subjects. Of course I'll share my plans with you."

Dai looked up.

"I am going to trick Dante again. When I get him where I want him, which will be in the underworld, I'll tell you to call upon Vergil, and to have the army in place. Dante will be ambushed by the army, and Vergil will have him. Then I will have no reason to be his servant anymore." Obsidia said.

"That idea sounds grand." Dai said.

"I know." Obsidia said, examining her nails.

"Is that all that you wish for me to do?" Dai asked.

"As of the moment…yes. You can leave so that I can put my plan to work." Obsidia said.

Dai nodded and disappeared.

Obsidia stood up and closed her eyes. "Time for a new look." She said with a smile.

Black sparkle dust swirled about her and she was transformed. She had soft, curly green hair that reached down to her shoulders, and delicate porcelain features. She was wearing ripped jeans and a white midriff. She also had on tan work boots. She smiled at her reflection, which showed utter innocence. She had dimples and her face was kissed with freckles.

"Now to go and get Dante." She said.

Dante stared at Lady, who was staring at the floor as she laid on the couch.

"So…you're still not going to tell me why you hate me?" he asked.

"Why do you care anyway? I hate all demons, get that through your fucking head—okay? You're no exception." Lady spat.

Dante glared. "I'm getting a little tired of your smart remarks." He said.

"Oh yeah? Well do something about it. What, are you going to shoot me or something? Yes, that would be very heroic of you to shoot a human. Or better yet, you could slice me up into a thousand pieces with Rebellion, oh, that sounds even better." Lady said sarcastically.

"I could if I wanted." Dante said, "And I'd do it in such a way that no one would ever know, much less find out."

Lady looked at him. "I dare you." She said with a glare.

Dante raised an eyebrow. "You're bluffing. You don't really want to die."

"How would you know?" She asked.

"If that were the case, you'd kill your own damn self." He said.

Lady held out her hand. "Give me Ebony." She said.

"No." Dante said.

"Why not? Afraid that I'm really not afraid to die, and that I'll kill myself?" she asked.

"You have some weird ways of getting attention—do you know that?" he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"That's all this is. You just want attention." He said with a smirk.

"Oh shut the hell up and leave me alone." She said, turning away from him.

She heard footsteps and cold steel on her arm. She grabbed it and saw that it was Ebony.

"Go ahead. If it's really what you want." He said.

Lady held the gun to her head and looked up at Dante. "Don't try and to stop me." She said.

"I won't." he said.

She closed her eyes. She pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"Do you actually think that I would be stupid enough to leave the gun loaded?" he asked with a laugh, "You knew, that's why you pulled the trigger. To put on a little show."

Lady glared and threw the gun to the floor. "Are you done toying with me?" she asked.

"No…but I want to go out for a drink. I'll be back later, okay?" he said.

"Whatever. If I'm lucky, you probably won't come back at all." Lady said.

"Perhaps…but I will eventually…after a good lay…" he said with a smirk.

"Sick bastard." She hissed.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with sex. I have needs too you know." He said with a smile.

"Okay, that's understood. Now leave." She said.

He rolled his eyes and picked up Ebony. He reloaded and holstered it. Then he walked out.

Lady felt a tear roll down her face. 'I can't take this anymore…' she thought, 'I want to tell him…but the pain from my past…chokes me with fear every time…the words just won't come out…'

Dante walked into the bar. The smell of alcohol soothed him. It had been awhile since he'd had a good drink. He sat at a table in the corner of the bar and waited for a waitress to pick up his order.

Instead, a girl in tight and ripped jeans walked over. Dante couldn't take his eyes off of her full and supple breasts.

She looked about eighteen…to say the least…

She smiled as she walked over to him with two beers in her hands. She set them down on the table and took a seat next to him.

"Hey." She said with a grin.

Dante raised an eyebrow of interest. "And what might your name be?" he asked.

"Heidi." She said with a smile.

"Sounds very foreign." He said.

"That was my grandmother's name." she said, "She was Polish."

"I see." Dante said, continuing to stare at her shirt…was that a hot pink bra she was wearing underneath it…?

"How about you and I get out of here and have some fun?" she asked.

Dante stared into her soft grey eyes. 'Something about her…seems so familiar…' he thought.

"Have we met before?" he asked.

"I don't think so…I mean…if I would have met someone as sexy as you…I'm sure I'd never forget them." She said, licking her lips.

Dante smiled. "Name's Dante." He said, "Let's get out of here."

She got up. A napkin on the table fell to the floor. "Opps." She said innocently. She bent over and Dante saw her hot pink thong. She picked up the napkin and put it back onto the table.

"I'm ready." She said.

Dante arose and took her by the hand, escorting her out of the bar.

Heidi pulled him into an alley and kissed him passionately. He kissed back…but something just didn't feel right…

He pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Heidi asked.

"Nothing…I…I just…remembered that I have to go do something." He said.

"Well…can I give you my number? You can call me…whenever…" Heidi said.

"Okay." He said with a smile.

Heidi smiled and pulled out a tube of light pink lipstick. She wrote her number on his stomach. Then she placed a kiss upon it, leaving an imprint of her lips.

She pouted. "I wish we could have had some fun." She said.

"We will." He said.

"Well, bye." She said, flouncing away.

Dante sighed. "What was that?" he said, looking at his crotch.

Heidi glared. "This was supposed to be _easy_. Hm…oh well…there's always next time…"

She turned a corner and disappeared in black flames.


	14. Rise And Fall Of Passion

Chapter 15. Oy…sorry it's been awhile. I had gotten sick, and let me tell ya, it was pretty damn horrible. I was throwing up all over the place and…couldn't sleep much because of this and…yeah, I hope I don't get sick like that ever again. Oh, and the pain in my tummy…can you say excruciating? Yeah…well, I feel a little better now. But, I couldn't email anyone…or update my livejournal or anything like that. I missed my track meet on Tuesday…-sigh- I wonder if any of my friends missed me as well? Well, tomorrow I will be going back to school. –Smile- And looking pretty. I got my hair done! So yeah, it really sucked, because the night I had gotten my hair done…two to three hours later I woke up sick. Bleh…. Well yeah, not everyone wants to hear that though. But…I don't think that I can run track anymore, because well…I'm not eating right, and I've lost some weight…so…maybe next year folks. –Sniffle- Plus, it really hasn't been the same without Bryce-kun. He's my best-friend…and like…I miss having his happy-go-lucky self on the track. . It's like, I'll be all tired and say: "I can't run anymore…" And then he'll smile and say: "Come on Jes, you can do it." No…I can't. . But it's always nice to have someone believe in you…. Wow…I feel so frail now…. Lots of my buddies say that I look like Violet from _The Incredibles_. Do you _know_ how skinny that girl was? Well…since I am now 101 pounds, I feel that skinny. Only, my ass is a lot more shapelier…but still…well, on with the disclaimer! >. 

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't know what I can do to get Capcom off of my back… . I mean, you think giving them all of the credit would do it…I don't know what else to do! Maybe they enjoy harassing me…who knows? Well, I don't own Devil May Cry 3, or anything affiliated with it…yada yada…all that jazz…and yeah, that pretty much sums it up. Hey! I've got it! Maybe if I started working for Capcom…well no…never mind…-Eyes shift from side to side- That's what they **want**. They want me to succumb to the Capcom-li-ness…but I won't do it! Never! Alrighty, on with the story…

* * *

Three days go by, and Lady is up and about once again. 

"So…are you going to stay here or what?" Dante asked.

"Of course not." She said.

Dante nodded.

Lady glared.

Dante laughed. "What? I haven't done anything but try to help you…and you always give me this death glare…what's up with that?"

"Oh shut up. You're just out to make me the bad guy…" she said.

Dante sighed. Then he walked over to her and pulled her close. "I can be the bad guy if that's what you like." He said with a smirk.

Lady shoved him away. "Get away from me…jackass…"

"Hey, you're not injured anymore, I figured I might try to pull a fast one on ya." He said with a shrug.

Lady rolled her eyes.

A smile curved on Dante's lips. He had the grandest idea. He picked up the phone.

Lady raised an eyebrow.

Dante looked at a piece of paper and dialed what was written on it.

"Yes…Heidi?" he asked.

Lady felt her insides burn. 'You goddamned bastard.' She thought with a smirk, 'If you even think that you'll get me to overreact over some little whore…you've got another thing coming…'

"Yeah, this is Dante. How've you been?" he asked.

He chuckled. "Oh…I'm sorry…yeah, I think I can arrange that…"

Lady rolled her eyes. She walked over to the window.

"Really? Whipped Cream?" he asked, "And you want to put that where?"

Lady spun around. "Okay, can you take that conversation else where?" she growled.

Dante burst with laughter. He hung up the phone. "I wasn't even talking to anyone but the operator."

Lady glared. Then she burst with laughter. "I'll bet she thought you were crazy."

"He…yeah…I think **he** was actually enjoying it…a lot…" Dante said with a smile.

Lady laughed harder.

Dante put down the piece of paper and walked over to her. He kissed her.

Lady pulled away. "What…what are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Well if I'm not mistaken…I was just kissing you…" he said with a chuckle.

"We…we can't…" Lady said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because…" she said.

"Because I'm the big bad half demon…and you're the little girl who hates demons…I've heard that from you too many times before…" he said, "What I think…is that you're afraid…"

Lady shoved him aside. "What do you think? **You're** not serious."

Dante raised an eyebrow. He smiled.

Lady turned around, trying to hold back her pain and tears. "That smile…I hate that smile. Truth is, I love it every time you goddamned smile." She said.

"Because it's soooo sexy?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." She said.

"I think you love hating me." He said.

Lady smiled. "Maybe…"

He walked over to her and held her. "I can deal with that…as long as I know you don't truly hate me."

"I don't." she whispered.

"Then let's try this again…" he said, looking down at her and kissing her soft and full lips.

Fire swept through her, and she felt Dante's hands caressing her smooth skin. He unhooked her bra as he kissed her neck. She moaned as she felt his hands roam onto her breasts, teasing her soft nipples.

Lady rolled off of the couch. "Ow." She moaned. She sat up. 'Yet another dream?' she thought, a little disappointed.

"Are you alright down there?" Dante asked from his desk. Apparently he was on the phone.

"I don't think it's very comfortable down here…but I'm okay." She said.

"Uh, could you hold on before you get up?" he asked.

Lady heard the sound of a zipper…zipping.

"Okay, you're good." He said.

Lady looked at him suspiciously. "I don't want to know."

"And you don't have to." He said with a grin.

"You are so goddamned disgusting." Lady said.

"So you want to meet later?" Dante asked the person on the other line, "Okay."

Then he hung up.

"Who was that?" Lady asked.

"Oooo…why are we so interested?" he asked.

Lady rolled her eyes. "Oh whatever. Why would I be interested in one of your stank whores?"

Dante raised an eyebrow. "I don't know…why would you?"

Lady slammed her fists on his desk. "I'm getting sick of your stupid games." She growled.

"Oh really? I didn't know I was playing one…" he said with a look of puzzlement.

"That's because you've been playing it for so long that you don't even realize it anymore." She said.

She climbed onto his desk and grabbed Dante by the trench coat.

"So it's time I've played a game all my own." She said, and she kissed him. Then she shoved him back into his chair.

"My Lady…such ferocity." Dante said with a smile. She climbed on top of his lap and ripped open her shirt.

"I might as well get this off of my chest…Dante, I want you—okay? But there's no sense in my saying that if you're just going to have the upper hand all of the time..." Lady said in his ear, while her hand dropped down to grab his semi-hard cock outside of his soft leather pants.

He growled softly. "Well…you've got me where you want me…" he said, "I don't see how I could possibly have the upper hand this time…"

Lady smiled and kissed him again. She moaned when she felt his hands slid up her skirt and underneath her black spandex shorts, cupping her ass. She tried to pull away to catch her breath, but Dante held on to her bottom lip gently with his teeth, gently sucking on her fleshy lips. He kissed her neck and she leaned her head back. Soon they were on top of Dante's desk. Dante placed small kisses all over her body, pulling down her black shorts.

The phone rang.

Dante grunted and knocked the phone off of the desk.

"Hello? Hello?" a voice said.

Lady rolled her eyes. "Will you answer that?" she asked.

Dante sighed and picked up the phone. "Devil Never Cry…how may I help you?" he asked.

"It's me. Heidi." A perky voice on the other end said.

"Oh…right…" he said, very uninterested at this point in time…

"I thought you were supposed to be meeting me?" she said.

"I…am kind of in the middle of something…" he said.

Silence.

"Hello?" he asked.

"I can't talk…I see these demon things…I gotta go…" Heidi whispered.

"Heidi? Wait, I--" Dante said, but was cut off by the sound of a phone hanging up.

"Heidi? Who the hell is that?" Lady asked with a growl.

"Oh…uh…no one…important…" Dante said, rubbing his neck. 'Shit…' he thought.

Lady stood up and pushed him. "Don't fucking lie to me!"

"Alright, I was going to go fuck her, right about now, is that what you want to hear?" he said.

"If it's the truth, yes, you ass!" she said, grabbing her shorts off of the floor.

"I…didn't mean that…" he said, cursing himself inwardly.

"Yes, you did. It's only in your nature. You have _needs_ remember?" Lady said, "I was just another one of your little dolls…that's all this is to you…a game. I apologize for forgetting."

"Well…I can't talk now, Heidi needs saving…so…when I get back, we're going to talk." Dante said.

"Just get the fuck out of my face and go on your little escapade—okay?" Lady said, pulling up her shorts.

"Seriously, she's in trouble…" Dante said.

"Oh, is that what the little bitch told you? Yeah, she must enjoy role-playing." Lady snorted.

Dante shook his head. "We'll talk later." He grabbed his guns and ran out of Devil Never Cry.

Lady sighed heavily and plopped herself down on the couch. She couldn't hold back the tears of her anger. They fell steadily down her face.

'I was a fool to think that Dante would actually want only me…' she thought, 'The bastard is unfaithful as they come…once a whore always a whore…'

She figured a little demon hunting would make her feel better. She grabbed her guns and walked out of Devil Never Cry.


	15. Close, But No Cigar

Chapter 16. After going back and revising chapters 14 and 15…rereading over them…over and over again…just to be sure they were okay…they were. Otherwise I wouldn't have posted them. . But, I had gotten scared because I was like: 'Oh no…my fic has made a sudden turn for the worst…' and then I thought I'd have to use many more chapters…than absolutely necessary…to fix those chapters, if I would have left them in that state of course. But yes, we're winding down to Obsidia's fate, if you haven't noticed, then I'm telling you. –Wink- This fic will soon be over…but I loved writing it. Just like I'm going to love writing other fics…besides Devil May Cry…anyone out there love the anime Hellsing? Well…I'm going to do great things with that. Also, I think that I'm still sick, but I feel waaaaaay better than I did in the beginning stage of my illness. Bleh…hehe. So yeah…on with the disclaimer…and a few other fun things that I haven't put in here for awhile…

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry 3…and of course, anything affiliated with Devil May Cry… 

And as soon as Capcom realizes that they have no reason to keep harassing me…the world with be a better place…

That…or I'll just have to deal with the harassment…

* * *

Author and Dante make it out of…wherever they were to begin with… 

Me: But I do know you! I mean…we've even had sex…

Dante: -Raised eyebrow- Really? Man…was I drunk?

Me: Ow. That hurt…a lot…I'm not unattractive you know! It's a mystery why all the guys aren't after me…

Dante: Maybe they are…maybe your so-called 'modesty' is preventing you from seeing that…

Me: -Raised eyebrow- What?

Dante: You know, I may not remember you…but you are kinda looking hot right about now…-Smile-

Me: -Blush- Why…hehe…I am speechless. You're very sexy…and now you're saying that I'm—

Dante: -Grabs author and kisses-

Me: -Blink blink-

Dante ran down to the place that he was supposed to have been meeting Heidi.

It was a park.

Heidi was sitting on a bench.

"Heidi?" he asked with a small frown.

She got up and ran to him. She hugged him. "I knew you'd come." She said happily.

"Wait, I thought you were in trouble…" he said.

"Well…I was. See…I was supposed to be retrieving you Dante…and now that I have you…I'm never going to let you go." She said with a laugh.

"What?" he asked.

Heidi grew claws and stabbed Dante in the back. He growled in pain, but when he looked up, he was in a large throne room.

"Welcome to my home." Heidi said with a smile as she took a seat upon her throne. She transformed back into Obsidia, "I hope you enjoy your stay…for as long as you live anyway."

Lady was hidden behind a pillar. She had ran through the portal when Obsidia opened it, but it was so dark, she hadn't noticed that Lady had entered the room.

"Dai." Obsidia said.

Dai appeared. "Yes Mistress." She said.

"Go and get Vergil. Tell him that I have Dante." Obsidia said.

"Yes Mistress." Dai said as she disappeared.

Dante glared.

"What? You're angry at me? Oh come now…it's your own fault for wanting a good lay in the first place…and then trying to save a petty little human…" Obsidia said.

Dante grabbed Ebony and Ivory. "I'll kill you for deceiving me…" he said angrily, "I wouldn't sleep with you if my life depended on it."

"Oh but darling…you would've if you hadn't known it was me…" Obsidia said with a laugh, "That's what I love about men like you—you can't live without sex. Always gotta please your little dicks above all else…"

Dante pulled the trigger. Obsidia blinked. Her crown fell off of her head and lay on the floor, broken in half. She glared and snapped her fingers. Her demon army arose from the shadows and surrounded Dante.

"Beat his ass until he bleeds." She commanded.

Dante began firing away, but the army overpowered him and began to beat him up…

Lady ran out from her hiding place and began shooting some demons.

But demons grabbed her from behind.

"Stop." Obsidia said.

Dante breathed heavily with anger, blood seeping from his lip and scrapes all over his chest and arms.

"What do we have here? Lady?" Obsidia asked dramatically, "Why, darling…where have you been? Long time no see…"

"Fuck you!" Lady said. A demon hit her in her side, making her kneel in pain.

"Glad you know you're place. On your knees, you little bitch." Obsidia said.

"I'll kill you!" Lady said with a growl, "If you thought it was bad when I kicked your ass the first time, just wait 'til I get my hands on you again!"

"Now now…no need for making any empty promises. You'll soon join Dante in death…" Obsidia said.

Vergil walked into the room. He clapped.

"Good work." He said as he stood before Obsidia.

"Thank you my Lord." She said with a smile.

"And now Dante…it's time for you to die." He said.

"What? You're not going to at least take the time to explain why you want me dead in the first place? What are your evil plans?" Dante asked.

Vergil glared. "Do you take me for a fool? You actually think that I'm going to sit here just so you can buy the time to get yourself out of your predicament?"

"Of course not…but I'm about to die…I didn't think that it would matter that much…" Dante said.

"Fine…if it tickles your stupid little fancy…" Vergil said, "I'm going to kill you so that I can achieve my goal of becoming the devil, and then creating a world of evil."

"I see..." Dante said.

Vergil unsheathed his Yamato. "Any last words before you die?" he asked.

"Um…" Dante said with a smirk, "I'm afraid that I'd have to say…that's not going to happen today…"

Vergil narrowed his eyes as his grip on his sword grew tighter.

Then, something swooped down and knocked Vergil to the ground. Dante elbowed the demons holding him and grabbed his sword, killing them. Lady wrenched free of the demons holding her and fought them. Christian flew to Lady and gave her the guns that had been taken from her.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"No problem." He said.

"How'd you know that we were in trouble?" Lady asked.

"Word spreads quickly in these parts." He said.

"Ah." She said as she finished off the last of the demons.

Dante and Vergil were about to face off.

"Hey, I'll fight him." Christian said, "You two go take off and uh…Destiny will take care of Obsidia."

Destiny walked from behind a pillar and winked. She was holding a spear.

"You think you can handle me?" Obsidia said with a laugh.

"Don't underestimate me." Destiny said. She ran up to her, but Obsidia disappeared.

"You're not worth my time." Obsidia said.

"Touché brother." Vergil said with a glare and disappeared as well.

"Damn." Christian said, "Oh well…at least they're off your case for now."

"Yeah, but Obsidia needs to die." Lady said with a glare.

"Yeah…well, you'd better get of here." Christian said, "We don't need recruits."

Dante nodded. "So you're the guy that helped Lady get out of here?" he asked with a smile.

Christian smiled. "Yeah…and you must be the guy that she was having such a hard time telling me about…"

"Really?" Dante asked, averting his attention to Lady.

"Yes, very much so." Christian said.

"Well…it's not like I'm fond of talking about my enemies." Lady said, crossing her arms.

"What?" Dante asked.

"I'm getting the vibe that what you just said isn't entirely true anymore…" Christian said.

"Look, both of you seem to like each other very much, so go fuck one another, and leave me the hell alone." Lady said, storming off.

"Ouch." Dante said.

"Yeah…well, I hope the two of you work it out." Christian said, "By the way, name's Christian."

"Dante." Dante said, "See ya around."

"Alright then." Christian said with a nod, "Come on Destiny."

Destiny ran up to him and hugged him. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh…I thought I said not to do that in public…" he said with a nervous smile.

Dante smirked. Then he went to go find Lady.

As he walked through unfamiliar halls, he thought that he had gotten lost. He felt someone grab him and he pulled out Ebony.

"It's just me!" Lady said.

"Oh…" he said.

"I know the way out of here…so just follow me…" Lady said.

Dante pushed her up against the cool marble wall.

"I think that we have some unfinished business." He said huskily.

Lady looked away. "Not now—okay?" she said.

Dante kissed her softly.

Fire swept through Lady, and she kissed back, running her fingers through Dante's silky soft hair.

She pulled away. "No…I can't…" she said, "Not until we get out of here."

Dante smiled. "But I don't think that I can wait that long."

"Well I can." Lady said with a scowl, "Now let's go."

And she walked back into the hallway, with Dante following behind her.


End file.
